


【FF14|于里昂热/桑克瑞德】Phantom Razor

by cacata



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 14:15:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 34,476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16745551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cacata/pseuds/cacata
Summary: Cytus II Paro





	【FF14|于里昂热/桑克瑞德】Phantom Razor

1.Level 4  
“……该检修了。”  
他掏了半天背包才找到被凌乱的工具压在最底下的备用钥匙。  
机车的声控出毛病已经有四个多月了。这并非程序上的毛病，只是单纯“接收器老化”的程度，他自己也能修。  
不过他不太想自己去修。且不说每次他要用这台机车的机会都在极少数的回到地面的时间里，而这个回到地面的时间也紧巴巴的像压缩饼干一样；就算他真能在地面呆上一两天，这一两天里不是要参加公演，就是得调查些什么，总之没有合适的机会去整备就对了。  
“除了Node 03的乞丐，没人会对它感兴趣吧。”  
就连备用钥匙也不太顶用了。  
桑克瑞德耐着性子，使劲拧了好几次。不断地启动、失败、启动、失败——直到耳机里响起熟悉的金属音。  
“05:48:02,准备第六次回温牛奶。”  
“谁会凌晨六点钟喝牛奶啊……”  
“搜索：577_5_9 06:20:55，Urianger A——”  
“住嘴。”  
桑克瑞德扯掉耳机。机车就在这一刻成功打上了动力，前轮滚动着将那副耳机碾成碎片。  
他决定立即废掉这个AI。机车可以出毛病，AI不行。  
他不需要一个有事没事提醒他那个名字的AI，更别提这个名字就在十八个小时前给他带来了多大的麻烦，让他不得不取消今天回地面的行程，花上双倍的休息时间来清理连线记录。  
把跟那个人相关的事情丢给里奥尔，桑克瑞德才能喘一口气。  
连“回到地面”都成了撇清关系的一道程序，丝毫感觉不到脚踏实地的欣喜的桑克瑞德只觉得自己能在机车上睡着。  
Node 08的凌晨没有因为绝大部分居民已入睡而显得多安宁。越是寂寥无人的街市，全天不间断播送影像的投影屏就越是喧闹，这街市也被它那变换无常的光效照得越肮脏。  
经过无数个雨季也洗不干净、不论有没有阳光和灯光都显得灰蒙蒙的街道。好像脱去Cytus的链接，从光鲜的虚幻世界中睁开眼后面对的“现实”就这么褪了色，只剩下死气沉沉的黑白。  
所以——“一边开车一边睡觉绝对不是我的错啊。”  
受巡航系统的安全功能控制，机车好歹是没结结实实地跟电线杆来上那么一撞，却把驾驶员给摔了下来。  
桑克瑞德揉着额头，摇摇晃晃地走进公寓楼的电梯，再爬到自己房间的门口。  
到入睡为止他好像不知不觉地忽略了许多东西，以至于他再被电话震醒时还以为自己仍睡在机车上；他不知道自己什么时候睡在沙发上而沙发的防尘套还没摘掉，也不知道自己到底有没有喝掉AI反复温热过的牛奶。他也不清楚跟着手机铃声一起骚扰自己听觉的音乐从何而来，而那些像雨打玻璃似的钢琴才是醒来瞬间铺满他整个后背的冷汗的起源。  
明明非常适用Bass和键盘的编曲——合适到其他几个编曲同僚一听就能信手写下新曲谱的程度——却跟死也要抓着食物的豺狼似地使用旧世界文明的乐器来演奏。  
毫无疑问是“那家伙”的曲子。至于他的曲子为什么还在AI的曲库里……  
“快给我换一首……我就该从BOOT开始废了你。”  
“废了谁！”  
由于长时间没接听，通讯对面启用了强制接通。里奥尔的嚷嚷声就这么从连着AI的公寓外置喇叭里传了出来。  
“我千辛万苦帮你从废墟里把那家伙挖回来……你就这么对我？喂喂喂别挂断啊！你的通讯都快二十个小时打不通了！”  
“真是的……那你到底要说什么？”  
“我传文件给你。麻烦死了……”  
“现在不要传，传给——”  
“安啦，这是加密通讯。”  
“加密通讯没用，你的频道全部都在A.R.C的监控里。”  
“说了你放心吧，这条不在。”  
“……你又乱绕监控？”  
“这怎么能叫乱绕啊，跟于里昂热挂钩的线路不都是你在控制吗？好啦——接文件。”  
桑克瑞德咕哝着从沙发上翻下身，敲开AI的全息投影。  
里奥尔传来的影像在全息投影上快速回放了两次。桑克瑞德一时没看清，又看了一次。  
“——怎么回事……他不是去安全区吗？”  
“他会去安全区才有鬼咧！”里奥尔在通讯另一边叫道，“刚才醒过来了。”  
“醒过来是什么意思……”  
“被‘建造者’攻击了——啊，从影像上看是建造者吧。放心，没有大碍，就是被撞了一下，手臂骨折。现在人在病房里，我得办转交手续。”  
“转给谁？”  
“当然是审查组。你知道他这次动静多大吗？我是压不住了。”  
全息投影的一角闪现出“该喝水”的提醒框，被桑克瑞德狂躁地扔进了回收站。  
“审查组？好啊、好啊，不干点什么爆炸性的事情就不舒服，那家伙。”  
“所以你得赶紧回空中，审查组点名叫你去。”  
桑克瑞德意识到事情开始超出他的控制。他瞪着来回重播事故影像的全息投影，那个在无人机监控视频中被旧世界文明产物“建造者”用脉冲枪击伤、脑袋撞在石壁上滑落下来的身影，他真是熟悉得不能再熟悉了。  
就算与对方互相回避着不见面、全部用加密线路绕开A.R.C监控联系持续三年多，这个身影也未曾从桑克瑞德的记忆里淡去分毫。  
数不清多少次，要给那家伙未经许可擅自到封锁着的遗迹里乱闯打圆场、清理无人机监控和通信记录。每次这么做，桑克瑞德都想把那家伙的名字划进黑名单里；而管理局似乎已经决定要黑掉那家伙的名字了，他又得小心地划走几次违法闯禁记录，让那家伙从管理局的视线里暂时消失掉。  
而这一回，是A.R.C的审查组点名让桑克瑞德过去。这说明不止里奥尔，连桑克瑞德——连他这维护A.R.C安防系统的管理员也不能随意为“那家伙”的违规行为做掩护的手脚了。  
搞不好桑克瑞德自己也会被审查组逮去一通盘问。一想到A.R.C顶上还有个排在“桑克瑞德绝对不想见到的家伙”列表靠前位置的人物，他产生了一种要不干脆直接辞职算了的消极情绪。  
这全都得算在那家伙头上——桑克瑞德一溜小跑跑下公寓楼，惊讶地看着自己的机车歪在电线杆旁却想不起自己睡觉前都干了什么——这都得算在那家伙头上。  
他可怜的、被废掉的休息日；他的AI，他的曲库，他维修机车的时间——  
“你老老实实——到安全区域去不好吗，于里昂热！”  
“答案是不能。”  
桑克瑞德险些捏碎了机车的柄。  
“搞什么，又在我的频道里开菜市场？”  
“放心。”这次不是里奥尔的声音。这声音的音量比里奥尔低得多，音调却带着股调侃和居高临下的轻蔑，“这个通话不会被监听。”  
桑克瑞德扶正自己的机车，钥匙反常地灵敏起来，发动机一下子就激活了。  
“连你也打过来……是为那家伙？”  
“差不多吧，我让审查组找你去。”  
桑克瑞德看了眼天边。他没睡过两个小时，太阳醒得比他还晚，街上没有行人。他将动力拧大，轮胎扬起一片黑尘。  
“原来是你……跟那家伙一起给我添麻烦。”  
“你嫌我添麻烦，我还能信一信。你说于里昂热给你添麻烦？随便一个看过你们这几年行动轨迹的人都会觉得你其实乐在其中吧。”  
“少啰嗦，你知道我不喜欢跟你说话。”  
“行。我让你去见审查组的理由很简单：审查组给你和他见面的机会，你说服他加入A.R.C。”  
桑克瑞德两眼死死地盯着前方，但他不知道自己在看什么。  
“我拒绝。”  
“你拒绝不了。我只要说一个理由你就会同意——拉哈布雷亚还活着。”  
“……机密等级？”  
“SDP协议加密，私密金钥存取权限。”  
他低声骂了一句。可在对方听来，这反而是一种令对方愉快的认同。  
“这个条件不错，对吧？你无法独自面对我们两个。啊，我猜就算我不说，于里昂热也会同意的。没关系，我们都想知道总部里到底放着什么，在这点上达成共识，你们和我们都可以轻松很多。”  
桑克瑞德直接切断了这个通信，连AI一起闭锁起来，加上两道防火墙。  
直到见着于里昂热·奥居雷之前，他不打算再听任何其他人的声音了。

 

2.Childish  
于里昂热·奥居雷的指尖在桌上敲出叮叮咚咚的声响。  
他想象这是钢琴的声音；旧世界被遗忘的文明、旧世界被遗忘的音乐、旧世界被遗忘的乐器——只要想象，他就能随时随地重现它们的魅力。  
他先弹起一首舞曲的过门，旧时代的人们使用童声演唱过这首曲子，在他从Node 09的封锁遗迹里发掘到又努力恢复过的唱片里。他为此追溯过曲子涉及的历史，文献上提及的布基弗尔城、波罗维茨蒙着厚厚沙尘，念起来如同香烟一捻就破碎的灰屑；它用和声讲述一个王子与敌国公主的爱恋，而王子又不屈不挠地期盼着回到祖国。最终他们终成眷属，团圆美满，可于里昂热反觉得这种美满中缺了什么。  
可惜他只有幸听过一次原声。在AI记录下唱片的波谱后，唱片就再也不能播放第二次了。就算再用AI重现唱片中的曲子，也只能靠现有的电子合成音来实现。  
于里昂热停下手指。他想念那些昙花一现的孩子们的合唱，想念得全身的血管都在痛，生生盖过了刚骨折的左手臂——  
有什么比面对失落的文明，将其从颓丧的砂砾中拯救而出又眼睁睁看着它重归虚幻更为痛苦呢？  
或许是眼睁睁看着现存的人类对其视而不见，甚至充当毁灭它们的帮凶吧。  
于里昂热抬起头面对自己对面的两个执法员。  
“不用费心自我介绍。”他彬彬有礼地笑着，仿佛自己手腕上的电子铐并不存在，“两位要问什么，都在两位脸上明明白白写着呢。”  
那两个执法员的表情显然都动摇了一下，年长的那位努力保持自己的威严。然而这种努力不消几秒就被于里昂热击碎了。  
“我猜你们是第一次接触我的案子。若是经常跟我的案子打交道的管理局执法员，早就把案卷扔到角落里去，任由哪个不知趣或是闲得无聊的新手来给自己找活儿干了。”  
他言下所指的另一个新手执法员的脸立即涨得通红。但于里昂热见那新手握起拳头时，只是稍稍抬高了点眉毛。  
“经验尚浅者，肢体的反应总会比言语和思绪更快，而这才是你们的诚实——鉴于你们大概不会去阅读古训，姑且这么翻译给你们听。”  
“话真多啊。”那年长的执法员按住同事，皮笑肉不笑地摆起架子，“不就是想说，你不会配合我们的侦讯？”  
“过早解开谜底，不是智者喜爱的游戏。”  
“喂！你多次未经许可擅闯封禁过的遗迹，私吞文物遗产，也敢自称智者吗？”  
于里昂热交叉着手指，看向这年轻的执法员。  
“你看过我的案卷了。那么，请问——我总共‘私吞’了多少件遗产呢？”  
他看出那年轻的执法员求此问题不得，急迫地想要回答的模样让他笑得更意味深长。  
“一百四十二！我还可以列出来给你听：古乐器、乐谱、存储媒介、文献——”  
“快别说了。”年长的执法员警告道。  
“请他继续说完，我不会介意的。”  
“我……”  
“别说了！”  
年轻的执法员猛地一愣，于里昂热则从容不迫地摆弄起自己的手铐。  
年长的执法员深吸了一口气，严厉地瞪了眼自己的后辈，对于里昂热说：“但他说的是事实。”  
“说的是事实，可有个用词我不敢苟同。他说‘私吞’，对吧？若我是‘私吞’古文明的遗物，在你们看来，它们本应属于谁？”  
年轻的执法员两眼一亮：“当然是——”  
“闭嘴！你在被他牵着鼻子走！”  
于里昂热的嘴角翘起的弧度，大概是他会对陌生人所展露的最大程度了。  
“既然两位之中……掌握话语权的这位已经认识到我要表达的意思，那这场所谓‘侦讯’还有继续下去的必要吗？”  
他说得俨然自己才是这个侦讯室的主人，并成功地用这种态度同时激怒了两个执法员。但在两人一起向于里昂热发难之前，侦讯室的门毫无预兆地被人从外面踹开了。  
“闹够了吧？”  
来人问的不是两个执法员，反而是于里昂热。那人利落地甩出一张证件，示意两个执法员立即离开这个房间。  
“别说你们不服。”来者说，“我也不服。我更希望跟你们俩在地上见面，而不是该死的A.R.C总部。”  
他认得年长的那一位，后者也认得他的脸。在看过证件后，两个执法员愤愤不平地关上了侦讯室的门。  
这次于里昂热不笑了，手指敲起了新的节奏。这首无声之曲的旋律并不激昂，头几个小节甚至悠扬得可以伴着浓咖啡饮用。  
对方盯着他的手指看了一会儿，忽然扑上来按住于里昂热的手腕，还特意把着力点压在骨折的位置。  
“唔——我从未听说……”于里昂热吃痛地缩起手臂，收敛好整以暇的姿态，“故人该以这种形式相见，桑克瑞德。”  
“是啊，我也没听说过，这次就当试试吧。”桑克瑞德冰冷地答道，言语间咬牙切齿，“你搞什么名堂，于里昂热？我给你的路线是安全区，你在那里挖穿地心都不会有人来管你。但你去A3083干嘛？你难道不知道就算是A.R.C的勘探队，也要拿到具备SDP协议级别的许可才能踏足那个地方？”  
于里昂热偏过头，把自己骨折过的手臂被压痛后的表情完整地展露在桑克瑞德眼前。  
也不需要太多，一丝就够；他知道桑克瑞德再气急也会马上松手，尽管在松手之后，桑克瑞德还会挫败那么一下子，仿佛自己亏得要命。  
他看到桑克瑞德的确如自己所想作出了一系列对应的动作和表情。但眨眼不到，那男人便成功守住自己的底线，重整兴师问罪的架势。  
于里昂热的面前出现了一张全息签名板。  
“唔？”  
“签字。”桑克瑞德简短地要求。  
“签字？这是让我加入A.R.C的协议……这样合适吗？”  
“不合适也得合适。签字——别以为我不知道你能自己解开那副傻不拉几的手铐。”  
于里昂热叹了口气——他确实能自己解开手铐，说得不好听点，这种手铐的运行公式还是他提出修改建议的，连管理局都没有人比他更了解如何打断这双手铐的程序回路——照桑克瑞德说的去做了，在签名板上写下全名。  
“凡事都有其因果，不凡之事更不是无根浮萍……你要怎么解释这张协议，桑克瑞德？”  
但桑克瑞德没有马上回答他，而是收起签名板启动PDA，片刻后接起一个通讯。  
“拿到你要的东西了，相对的——记得给我做干净点。”  
于里昂热轻轻晃着从自己双腕上脱落下来的手铐，一抬头就对上桑克瑞德面无表情的脸。  
“这里的监控马上就会被清理，一分钟之内拿完你的随身物品跟我出去。”在于里昂热开口之前，桑克瑞德就快速地打断了一切可能会在这个侦讯室内发生的后续对话，“差点连我都被盯上……有话别在这问，回去再说。”  
于里昂热从自己要问的问题列表中选了他最喜欢的那一条：“回去？这一刻起，我已经算是A.R.C的聘用顾问了。刚才我看到聘用协议上有我所能得到的权限，包括设在空中总部的一个单人宿舍。但我想你所说的‘回去’，指的绝不是这间宿舍。”  
“少跟我炫耀你一目十行的技巧……你没有行李？”  
“随时可能葬身在废墟之中的人，不会带着行李去拜访自己未来的坟墓。”  
桑克瑞德转身的动作极大，带着一股凌厉的风。  
于里昂热捉住了对方因此而摇晃的肩膀：“是的，你不喜欢听到这些。”  
“知道就好。”桑克瑞德狺狺道，手里的PDA被捏得发出一声干裂的呻吟，“你现在作为A.R.C的聘用顾问，在使用A.R.C的设备和Cytus网络之前还得遵守我定下的安全规则。”  
于里昂热微微低着头，用一种可称得上“和蔼”的神情望着对方。  
“是、是。”

 

3.Whispers in my head  
有时候回地面是一场仪式。在对着位于平流层的A.R.C总部里那些技术密度极高的器械呆上一段时间，习惯从瞭望台往下看着云舒云卷的画面之后，再到地面上、和代表“人类”的一切带有温度的东西混在一起，会使他产生灵魂和肉体重新拼合的错觉。  
这个错觉在桑克瑞德把机车的头盔交给于里昂热的那一瞬间尤为明显，如同被人用电击枪掐着后脑一般，整个人都僵在原地。  
“怎么？”  
他听到于里昂热的小声询问。  
投影屏幕正播着广告，是在iM上的新电台宣传歌单的选曲。  
他熟悉那些鼓点，一段长长的贝斯SOLO。这个电台很聪明，没有选这首曲子开场的黑嗓，否则桑克瑞德很肯定以投影屏幕的爆炸性音效来播放它就会变成一场噪音灾难。  
桑克瑞德好不容易才把记忆的片段和眼前的场面区分开来。它们重合那瞬间卷起的风暴，强度不亚于他亲手用AI调制出的黑嗓最狂躁的一段。  
和于里昂热什么都没有的时候，他也是这么在启动机车前将头盔递过去；他还递给过许多人，而那些人绝大部分都已不在。  
到了他和于里昂热有了点什么的时候，就变成于里昂热自己开口要求戴上头盔了。因为到了那个时候，桑克瑞德反而很少用机车搭载这个精灵族。  
像是要躲开什么似地，如果可以，桑克瑞德会自己先骑上机车开跑。只有极少数次，在那些现已不在的人们之中的某几个的强烈批评下，无可奈何地载上这精灵。  
被斥责“幼稚到不行”的逃避方法，如今根本不会再被拿出来。连打掩护用的A.R.C总部的工作也被染指，他早就没有可以躲的地方了。  
于里昂热就在面前，还能躲到哪里去？  
就像他每次想要先跑一步——那时他还会积极性高涨地让机车保持在随时能启动的良好状态——结果发现于里昂热已经站在机车后面。  
“——什么也没有。”桑克瑞德将头盔往前递了一点。当对方接过那头盔时碰到了那精灵的指尖。  
它们原本用来复原发掘出土的旧时代遗物，弹奏同样经由它们再现于世的乐器。  
“是吗？”于里昂热扣起头盔，熟练地坐上后座。“这首曲子……我记得，后面有一段，用了我的编曲？”  
他指了指最近的一个投影屏幕。桑克瑞德扭开脸，专心拧着钥匙。  
“明知故问，不要再用对艾里迪布斯那种滑头的语气跟我说话。”  
“若你不再用对艾里迪布斯那种敌对的语气与我说话，我便接受这个要求。”  
“到底哪来的底气总是跟我讨价还价啊。”  
桑克瑞德起步速度很快，令于里昂热身体往后一仰。轮胎在高速下急转弯，硌硌地摩擦地面，腾起灰烟，一路驱赶着行人，破开一条通路。  
“你要去找贾可？”于里昂热的声音闷在头盔里。  
他的问题不到五分钟便有了答案。机车尖叫着停在一道巷子口，正对着一台摄影仪。  
“别摘头盔，这台监控被一个iM上的八卦账户买了。跟我来……喂。”桑克瑞德等了会儿，没见于里昂热跟上，只好停在酒吧门口朝他招手。  
但那精灵答非所问。  
“你多久没睡觉了？”  
“你现在就在浪费我的睡眠时间。”  
他看到于里昂热脚步一顿，又迈开步子朝自己走来，才背过身打开酒吧的门。  
贾可正在吧台后调酒，一瞧新客人是谁，吐了吐舌头。  
“一个包厢，两杯冻雾。”  
“哇，不是吧？”贾可低声说着，挥了下手，示意旁边还有不该听到这些话的人。  
桑克瑞德马上给于里昂热打着小幅度的手势让精灵后退一些。  
“是新客人。”  
“待遇是不是太……”正当贾可叨咕着给桑克瑞德打开包厢，还想问桑克瑞德要不要使用Cytus时，就被后者反手一把推进了包厢里。  
于里昂热犹豫着，缓步跟在桑克瑞德身后；等包厢门锁好、又由桑克瑞德黑掉整个包厢里的监控，贾可才摘下自己的头巾搔着脑袋：“别这么生气啊……”  
“一个两个……嗯？你们俩，都知道过去的二十五个小时里发生了什么吗？先是你，于里昂热，不知死活跑进A3083的封锁遗迹区块。”  
于里昂热和贾可互望了一眼。  
“我不否认。”精灵说。  
“这跟我们有什么关系？”贾可装着傻。  
桑克瑞德锐利地睥了眼那青年：“于里昂热被遗迹中疑似‘建造者’的物体袭击的录像里，有‘苍穹’的暗号——好吧，那个暗号就在‘建造者’的背上，于里昂热看不到，可我看到了。现在A.R.C将这起擅闯封锁遗迹的案子从管理局那边转交到我手上，以聘用于里昂热为条件给他脱罪，同时我还要查‘苍穹’在里面干什么。”  
“啊……”  
“也就是说……在我之前，已经有人进过A3083了？”  
桑克瑞德的目光又移到于里昂热身上，哼了一声。  
“不止进过，还极有可能控制了那个‘建造者’。这个问题非常严重……苍穹或许在计划控制那片封锁遗迹里的武力。这不是A.R.C掌握的技术，你明白吗？A.R.C绝不会允许‘建造者’落在黑帮手里，更不会让这样的技术外流。”  
“按照A.R.C的作风，花费大量人力和经历开掘古代技术本就是要将成果尽可能多地握在掌心。”于里昂热沉吟着点点头，“可先进遗迹的人并未出现在记录中，而我则成了替罪羊。”  
好像谈话终于进入正轨，桑克瑞德抱起手臂，咄咄逼人地瞪着贾可。  
“喂，我约了你多少次你才来这么一回，一来就开始审讯啊……好吧好吧，既然扯上了这位小哥……”遭到桑克瑞德恶狠狠的眼刀，贾可垂头丧气地耸耸肩，“苍穹那帮人早就是Node 08的头号帮派了，不用我多说了吧？跟其他几个帮派相比，他们最近做的生意已经涉及到能源、军火和……”  
桑克瑞德补上了贾可吞吞吐吐的后半句话：“人口。”  
“你知道就容易解释多啦。当然，我们店是不会插手这种生意的，卖点武器就算了，要是卖‘玩偶’，我们店是不提供交易场所的。”  
“你解释这个没有用。我要问的是，苍穹最后一单经你手的交易在什么时候？”  
“上个月，是‘糖果’交易。”  
“哪种‘糖果’？”  
“唉，是你想的那种。”  
桑克瑞德搔着自己头发的模样和几分钟前的贾可一模一样。  
“给你一天时间，整理今年内他们的单子。”  
“喂！量很大啊，这么直接传给你，你能保证A.R.C不来找我麻烦吗？”  
“且不说我会弄干净A.R.C的连线记录……你自己也根本不怕他们来找你麻烦吧？”  
“‘苍穹’那边呢？”  
桑克瑞德抽出PDA敲出一串代码，给贾可读了十秒，随后销毁。  
“记住了？”  
贾可会意地比了个手势：“你该多来跟我合作几次。”  
“走了，于里昂热。”  
贾可冲着桑克瑞德的背影喊道：“就走啦？不是要冻雾……”  
“你哪天调得出来过啊？”  
桑克瑞德挑了酒吧的偏门。还好，这条巷子的“某些人”还认得他的脸，没有贸然来找他的麻烦。  
他用机车载着精灵迅速离开小巷，绕着远路，从街市的边缘返回自己的公寓。因为走得太偏僻，他再也没听到遍布在城市大街上的投影屏幕发出的噪音，乘着高速度、掠着上衣领口的凉意之中，从于里昂热胸膛传来的温度占领了他的背部。  
停靠机车时桑克瑞德为忽然重占背脊的低温打了个寒战，而于里昂热就仰着头看着这栋公寓，发出略带怀念的叹息。  
“时光真如指间细沙……快四年没到这里来了。”  
桑克瑞德无言地锁好车子，一路用PDA给A.R.C总部那头等着汇报的审查组发消息，给于里昂热简单办完入职手续和物资申请，电梯刚好停在他住的楼层。  
开门的同时，AI就呼唤着主人以示欢迎，告知用餐时间和待办事项，给主人播放音乐。  
不巧的是，这AI播了两人刚到地面时听到的那一首。由桑克瑞德调出的黑嗓低吼与BASS咆哮瞬间抢走了他们的听觉。  
“该死……”眼看着于里昂热忍不住笑意的表情，桑克瑞德慌忙指示AI换一曲，“我忘了……平常这个时间点得用一些闹腾的歌来醒醒脑子。”  
“我来挑吧。”于里昂热温和地拍了拍男人的肩膀，“Amber？”  
那AI热切地回应了这个名字，在墙壁上投出一串流光溢彩。  
“已确认于里昂热·奥居雷的声谱——虹膜——”  
于里昂热玩味地望着桑克瑞德：“我不止一次在你发来的联络中找到‘一定要废了它’的抱怨，但看起来……你反而一直在完善它的指令。”  
“我在努力让它脱离你那种一板一眼的思维模式！”  
BASS变成了钢琴声，旋律正是于里昂热在先前的曲子里改编的那几个小节。  
“单纯想改变思维模式的话，我还是建议你启用‘Nutkin’。”  
“那是另一套AI……”  
桑克瑞德不打算和于里昂热在这些令他难堪的琐事上多话，反正再多话他也占不到便宜，只能让他不断落入更加难堪的窘境。  
他闭上嘴巴去给于里昂热找换洗用的衣服。等他从柜子里抓出一套没用过的睡衣时，那精灵已经替他撤掉了沙发和桌子上的防尘套，还让AI订了两份外送简餐。  
“晚上我再订一些新鲜的食材。”于里昂热说。  
钢琴键把桑克瑞德的摇滚弹得静谧绵长。  
桑克瑞德拿着睡衣愣在卧室门口，于里昂热却若无其事地走到他边上，望着卧室里覆盖在床铺上的防尘套。  
“连这套一起抽走？”  
“……你想用的话就这么办吧。”  
“桑克瑞德。”那精灵沉声问道，“多久没睡了？我认为绝对不止这一天。”  
“去找你之前已经睡过了……你去洗澡。”  
“要是我在这里让你不自在，我——”  
桑克瑞德斜着眼：“是艾里迪布斯要求你加入A.R.C。看起来是总部以‘不指控和起诉你违犯管理封锁区规定’作为劝说你接受聘用的条件，实际上是艾里迪布斯要求的。”  
于里昂热显得不太意外，说话的口吻却有些担忧。  
“一直以来，只要有机会，他都会用这个理由跟我接触。但是……我没想到你同意协助他。”  
钢琴曲落下一个悠悠的音符宣告结束，桑克瑞德把睡衣塞给那精灵。  
“因为艾里迪布斯说……拉哈布雷亚还活着。”

 

4.Nostalgia Sonatina  
于里昂热记得自己上一回到访这间公寓的时候，房间还没如此冷清。  
即使友人到访的次数不多，房间里也总是装饰着一些能逗人开心的小部件，备有随时能拿出手的酒，甚至是最新的游戏。  
洗浴室的水从精灵的手掌上潺潺流过——于里昂热认为这个描述非常愚蠢，唯有山间清泉当得起这个词，而不是莲蓬头的洗澡水；正如朋友们都还在时可称得上是“快乐”。  
而今他们都不在自己应在的位置上。桑克瑞德不该在A.R.C，于里昂热不该再A3083的遗迹里；尚未被发掘的旧时代知识不该在废墟中，他们探求的“真实”不该在A.R.C的总部深处。  
“Amber。”  
“在，先生。”  
“请播放《Nostalgia Sonatina》。”  
“这首曲子已被加密。”  
于里昂热低低地笑了笑：“解禁。密码2632。”  
他在几秒钟后如愿听到了自己想要的曲子，肩膀松弛下来。  
“同样加密过的还有多少？”  
“您留在存储中的音轨与样本，封存率100%——调取频率为每30天1~2回，调取位置为‘公寓’。”  
精灵对这个数字感到惊讶。就他所知，桑克瑞德每个月最多也就回地面上的公寓两次。  
考虑到桑克瑞德仍对自己生气，于里昂热认为还是假装没有听到这串数字、不因这串数字背后的意义而沾沾自喜比较好。  
桑克瑞德怒火是正常的。先跨过于里昂热的线的是他，而后远远躲开的也是他；等他主动朝于里昂热伸出手，于里昂热反倒拒绝了。  
桑克瑞德想必觉得难堪，也许是他做花花公子这么长时间来的最大败笔。当然，于里昂热更确定桑克瑞德所恼怒的不止是“他们俩”的关系——以于里昂热对那男人的了解，绝对不止是这样——这只是附属品。  
真正的问题在于，当桑克瑞德决定进入A.R.C就职，借此机会去调查藏在总部之中的“真实”时，于里昂热离开了。  
他不同意桑克瑞德的选择，也没有接受桑克瑞德的邀请。经过几次争执，两人走了不同的路。  
虽然并非全无交集……但于里昂热知道这种“交集”的方式不是最合适的。他在被管理局封锁起来的遗迹中遭遇危险时桑克瑞德帮不了他；而桑克瑞德在A.R.C面临诸如艾里迪布斯等人或Node 08的黑帮威胁时于里昂热也给不了他任何提议。  
他们的交集只限于桑克瑞德为他进入遗迹的计划画出路线、扫净监控痕迹，或是于里昂热复原出一些极具价值的文物，通过加密线路分享给对方。  
于里昂热注视着流动的洗澡水，猛然记起AI还在放着他点的曲子。他没有指定公寓内收听这首曲子的范围，那么还在客厅的桑克瑞德肯定也能听到。  
他匆匆指示AI暂停播送乐曲，同时关掉莲蓬头，擦净自己身上的水。  
他觉得自己像一块刚出炉的面包一般散着热气，还用睡衣和毛巾裹着自己。这个想法甫一浮上脑海，于里昂热便不由得莞尔。  
很早以前他到访这公寓，头一回在这里洗澡时，桑克瑞德就是这么说的。  
“不用包得这么严实，我又不会对你做什么……”  
而那男人目前正横在沙发上睡觉，眼底附着一圈阴影。于里昂热从上方看着他，一时以为这个人垂下沙发边缘的手臂已然脱臼，仿佛一天前于里昂热在A.R.C的治疗室治好的骨折转移到了他身上。  
不，这整个人都是松散而塌陷着的。  
于里昂热迅速调低AI的音量，确认自己点的外卖已由AI代收；他从门外的信箱下面取回外卖盒，又补上事先说好的食材订单。  
在给那男人盖起毯子时于里昂热还在遗憾，可惜“归来”的第一顿晚饭的食材，不是自己亲自到市场上挑选的。  
他用两根手指捻出桑克瑞德掉在地毯上的PDA——似乎那男人就是用着PDA入睡的——披起外套，特意站到落地窗旁。  
“Amber，接艾里迪布斯，线路做转址处理。”他用桑克瑞德的PDA调出一段转址码，戴上自己的耳机，“强制接讯。”  
他在等待对方接讯期间完成iM账户的迁移申请。  
“‘拉哈布雷亚还活着’——这是你对他的威胁，还是对我的，艾里迪布斯？”  
耳机对面传来一声冷笑。  
“这个问题天真得差点让我认为，你的所处位置会改变你的本质，于里昂热。”艾里迪布斯答道，“拉哈布雷亚的威胁何止在于你们，他甚至威胁到了我自身——规划极具侵略性而受A.R.C的青睐，又反之谋划操控A.R.C……你没忘记他说的那句话吧？”  
“‘要么让A.R.C握于我等之手，要么让A.R.C砸落愚者之头。’”  
“就是这句话让他被A.R.C借用‘苍穹’的打手狙击。我可是花了好大的力气才撇清关系活下来……”  
于里昂热望了眼桑克瑞德躺着的沙发，没看到那人有醒来的迹象才继续说：“我们从不是合作关系，有话直说吧，艾里迪布斯……你不会是想让我加入A.R.C，和桑克瑞德一起从可能会被拉哈布雷亚牵连上的危险中保住你……你也不畏惧黑帮，哪怕是Node 08的头号交椅‘苍穹’。”  
对面沉默了。精灵冷漠地弯着嘴角：“你在犹豫。你面前的‘真相’已经显露轮廓，其规模远超你的预料，你需要……能跟你一样消化和承担这些真相的人，就算这些人与你互为歧路。”  
“很接近，于里昂热……非常接近。”  
“接近真相？”  
“你的猜测也是。”  
“不打算独吞吗？”  
“胃口太大，巨象也会撑死。别误会，我不是要跟你分享它们。”  
这回轮到于里昂热沉默下来。  
他再次望向桑克瑞德挂在沙发边上的手臂。  
“……我明白了。”  
“明白就好，A.R.C新晋顾问……我很期待你们有大作为。”  
“Amber。”  
“通话记录已销毁。”  
于里昂热放下PDA。跟对方通话的疲惫卷着一天前在A3083遗迹里遭受的挫折刷掉了洗浴后的舒适感。  
桑克瑞德住的楼层不高，只要不是近视眼，再用点专心，透过落地窗就能清楚地看到街上车辆的牌号。装修这间公寓时桑克瑞德选了隔音性极强的材质，却没有为了阻隔掉视觉上的喧嚣而取消落地窗的设计。  
“要是把自己从人群中完全隔离开，就写不出能让人们愿意倾听的乐曲了。你得看到过他们沉迷于悲喜的脸，才能写出引起共鸣的歌。”  
于里昂热缓步走回沙发旁。  
他垂下的视线停留在桑克瑞德的脸上。  
“实话告诉我，桑克瑞德……你还能撑多久？”  
那男人紧紧合着眼。  
“我认为自己该离开的时候你让我留下来。我走之后问你是否需要我提供任何帮助，你又对我说‘没事’。现在你让我回到这里……”  
桑克瑞德机械式地转动自己的脖子，面对着沙发靠背。  
“我不是穆恩布瑞达。我不想变成你后悔的一部分。”  
“一切都是现实所需，对吗？艾里迪布斯又开始运作他那套‘平衡’的计划了。他要补全我们这一边的实力，在他对现有秩序做出任何动作之前，让我们成为和拉哈布雷亚所代表的‘破坏与毁灭’相对的另一支力量，这样他才能缩小未来树敌的范围……所以我们必须加快步伐，找出艾里迪布斯所看到的‘真相’，缩短和他的距离……这是现实所需。”  
“我已经吃过一次亏了，我输不起第二次。”桑克瑞德冲着沙发的布料说，“我没有第二个敏菲利亚可以赔进去了。”  
于里昂热伸手碰了碰那男人的左眼。  
“你想让我回来吗？”  
桑克瑞德别开脸。  
“浪漫主义不能解决任何问题。”  
“我应该问浪漫主义能解决什么问题，或者……”于里昂热让开一步，给桑克瑞德起身的空间。那人解开了腰带，然后是夹克，还有贴身的套头衫，“……或者，什么主义才能解决问题？”

 

5.To The Light  
“你会想着谁来打枪？”  
桑克瑞德的指节交互着逗弄精灵的分身。  
“该不会是你的小提琴吧。”  
他看到那精灵还是老样子，总会在口交的时候表现出退缩。  
“那看来不是了。你对那把琴的占有欲厉害得要死。”  
他用对方胀大的柱体填满自己的口腔，一下子吞咽到会干呕的深度。  
视线稍微抬高一个角度，那精灵突然就揪住了他的头发，向前挺出腰部的同时弯下身、亲着他的发顶，指尖跳到他的脸侧，又试探着跟自己轻轻刺戳桑克瑞德口腔的分身边缘，塞进一小段指节。  
于里昂热会拉小提琴。那把从某座坟墓里挖出的乐器，占据了墓主人该有的位置，看来其主本不在墓中，唯有音乐伴侣代替他沉睡的灵魂。桑克瑞德记得这精灵用了快一年才从文献里考究明白这把琴应该如何演奏，于里昂热不止一次在iM的发言里感叹，亲手控制这些琴弦的音长音短、音高音低……琴有了生命，音乐也有了生命。  
他也看过那精灵在公演中使用小提琴的录像，他毫不怀疑那精灵手里握着一个新的生命体——它是死物，来自已灭亡的旧文明，可它的声音却是鲜活的。林中漫步的少女、手里提着的竹篮滴着露珠；鼓掌不停息的吉卜赛人、踏着舞步的鞋跟；把剑插在地上的男人、撞击着肌肉的铁盔。  
追逐够不到的果实、又在抓住果实那一刻脱手遗失这一口食粮的松鼠。青芽顶破石板、长成虬枝，毛虫啃咬树叶、在树根上裹成白蛹。  
观众在哭泣、往舞台上抛洒感动。于里昂热视若无睹，恣意操控四根琴弦。  
于里昂热像换把位一般、指节滑下桑克瑞德束发的绑带。绑带掉落之时这些手指已经撷走桑克瑞德挂在嘴边的精液、换到了男人的后穴。  
“那种颤音、怎么做来着？”  
于是那精灵便在桑克瑞德的肠壁里实现了这种指法，令后者闷声哼着不敢大叫，生怕自己打破关于那把琴的幻想。  
“可我不和乐器做爱。”  
“说谎吧？”  
“我更好奇你为何在这时提起它。”  
于里昂热顶开桑克瑞德的膝盖，扣住这男人抵在落地窗上的手背。  
“站稳……”他附在对方耳边，“不要在观众面前失仪。”  
桑克瑞德暗地里抱怨他说谎。他早就拉上落地窗的帘子了。  
但还有一个观众。桑克瑞德颤抖着接纳身后逐渐埋入的硬挺——还有一个观众。  
“Amber……不要看——”  
他的AI听上去很迷惑：“Amber不会‘看’。”  
于里昂热同样有些迷惑：“AI不存在真正意义上的‘观看’。”  
AI也不会迷惑——AI没有任何人类会有的感情——AI是真实存在的吗？不管是不是，桑克瑞德只想让它“闭上眼”。  
但他做不到让AI“闭上眼”，因为AI连“眼睛”都没有。唯一能做到这一点的只有他自己，所以他攥紧窗帘，关上所剩无几的视野。  
那精灵在他拒绝去看的地方咬上他的耳垂。“抬起来一点。对……”那水声不知是性器和甬道的摩擦声，还是舌头和耳廓的亲吻声，“你刚才问我会想着谁，一个A.R.C的管理员不该刺探他人隐私。”  
精灵找准了角度，却不紧不慢地摩挲着里侧，偶尔停下抽出自己，补好润滑液再插回去。  
创造小提琴这种乐器的那个人，每天早晨起来会在面包上涂抹果酱——桑克瑞德不合时宜地想——他喝过多少种饮料，白兰地还是伏特加，杜松子还是威士忌？  
不，这些都已不可考。或许那个创造者只是一个牧羊人，穷得口袋叮当作响，不过在沙滩上漫无目的地寻找海盗流失在岸边的那点儿金币——  
鼓胀感骤然侵入，桑克瑞德拉开脖子的线条，掌心汗湿着滑过玻璃。  
“咯……啊啊啊……”  
他在狂乱中将窗帘扯开一条缝，而于里昂热好心地替他将这条缝重新盖起来。  
“专心一点，别再吃那把琴的醋了……它不叫桑克瑞德。”  
“油嘴——”  
于里昂热顶着他贴上落地窗。虽然毫无意义，但桑克瑞德的性器也被那精灵恶意地抹上润滑油，和沁出的体液一起随撞击的节奏蹭着窗帘。  
可能于里昂热就希望这根被冷落的阴茎落到这种悲惨的境地，这精灵既不抚摸桑克瑞德一贯敏感的腰和下腹，亦没像过去他对桑克瑞德做过的那样触碰刺青和疤痕。他用手指在桑克瑞德嘴里翻搅一遍才去爱抚那根湿漉漉的分身，一下揉弄它、又一下圈住它，让它在自己撞击的节奏中触碰窗帘，借此恩赐给桑克瑞德一点点快慰。他对蹭在窗帘上的湿迹心安理得，甚至不惜挤压着柱体，迫使它加深这道颜料；他也不阻止桑克瑞德任何寻找快感的行动，只要这些行动能让那男人发出震颤而嘶哑的声音。  
“小提琴发不出这样的声音。”  
于里昂热的指腹压了压男人的铃口，粘着黏液又按在他的乳尖上，看着拉开来的细丝。  
“它不会在我的手指离开它时渴求我给它更多。”  
他迫使桑克瑞德舔舐自己手指上的黏液，虎口卡着男人的下巴让他看向窗帘布。  
那条缝又打开了，只给桑克瑞德看到自己的一只右眼。瞳孔里倒映的是另一只右眼，右眼里再倒映下一只……无尽循环的尽头是桑克瑞德贪婪而无意识地将精灵的手指当做性器吞吐着的模样。  
“小提琴真的需要人类去弹奏它吗？人们会说，它被创造出来的意义就是被演奏……是这样么，你认为呢？”于里昂热像是诚挚求索的旅人，也不顾两人相接的位置、那根用不容置疑的力量挤弄着的阴茎出卖他真正在求索什么，“而你会回答我。”  
他用剩下的手臂迎接桑克瑞德向自己靠来的身躯，凝视着窗帘间的那一条缝，直到桑克瑞德的右眼、那些倒映中的倒影、倒影中的倒映归为空白。  
这层空白很快被热水冲散，桑克瑞德回过神时，发觉自己被那精灵放进了浴缸。  
AI提醒他签约的公司给他发来了单曲小样，但在未读邮件的最上方却写着贾可的落款。  
桑克瑞德疲惫地在浴缸中躺平，让热水漫过胸口。  
“先听听小样。”  
跟着音乐一块响起的还有浴室外那精灵打翻什么的声音。桑克瑞德并不奇怪这个结果，这首歌的开头就是如此，是歌手的嘶喊。  
歇斯底里的、如同被尖刺捅穿咽喉，对着未能升起太阳的天际嘶喊。  
虽然歌手也不存在，使用的是桑克瑞德调整过的人工合成音，只在Cytus的虚拟空间里开演奏会时才以AI形象出现。  
和于里昂热坚持使用古乐器作曲演奏相反，从桑克瑞德手里流出的音符，没有一个产自真实存在的乐器。  
“没有一个是真实的啊……”  
他的脑袋一歪，将半张脸泡进水里。看不见的左眼在水面上，看得见的右眼沉在水下。  
但这个姿势持续了不到一分钟，脑海突然出现外头于里昂热努力忍耐冲击耳膜的重低音的身影，逗得桑克瑞德差点呛上一口洗澡水。  
等曲调趋缓，他就听见于里昂热摆弄餐具的声音；不到一会儿又被下一阵吼声压碎。  
So, bring your courage back——  
桑克瑞德想了想，在浴缸的水下握住了自己。  
You couldn’t see what inside your mind——  
“哼嗯……”  
桑克瑞德低头看着水里的脸，还有下方被自己揉搓得胀起来的性器。  
“It’ll light up the sky……”  
说不定AI唱得比他本人还累？桑克瑞德越搓越快，最后脑子里只剩下于里昂热往他身体中灌注的节拍。  
“于里昂热。”  
他在水花中浑身发着抖，肘关节碰在浴缸壁上硌硌作响，磕到会让人手臂发麻的神经位置也挡不住快感滚过下腹。  
高潮的虚幻来得一点也不舒服。说不清是不是遭到欲望之神的处罚，他这自私的高潮在于里昂热的脸庞前止步。  
“……你在想着谁打枪呢？”那精灵拨弄着桑克瑞德的头发，好笑地重复着桑克瑞德问过的下流语句，“是这个快把肺和声道吐出来的AI吗？”  
桑克瑞德试图抓住自己的呼吸，几经尝试却在AI不知好歹重播的吼叫里宣告失败。  
“AI没有肺和声道。”  
“噢……”  
桑克瑞德被对方漫不经心的态度激怒了，不耐烦地攥住于里昂热的睡衣领子，堵上一个凶狠的吻。那精灵也没拒绝，舌尖轻柔地舔过桑克瑞德的下唇，又咬咬他的舌尖，顺势扶住桑克瑞德尚未离开下身的手，和着浴缸的水，给男人添了点辅助的力量。  
桑克瑞德胸口和腰都不自觉地向精灵挺起，在发出一声带有认输意味的呻吟后重重地落入水里。全身的精力都被榨取干净了的无力感紧随高潮的余韵涌进血管，即便于里昂热把沾有精液的手递到他嘴边，他也没有办法反抗。  
他不认为自己舔净那些精液时于里昂热眼睛里的东西带着善意，却不知道自己是不是在期待。说不定于里昂热真在这儿被操翻他也不具有任何意义，只不过是分开的时间有点久，集聚在什么地方的什么欲望正在爆发而已。  
但是于里昂热没有让它们和桑克瑞德如愿。他以一种让桑克瑞德恐惧至今的冷静剿灭了眼睛里的东西。  
“外卖冷了，我做了新的菜。”那精灵安静地说，在桑克瑞德的嘴唇碰到手上黏液之前将手泡在浴缸里洗净，“你再洗一次吧。”

 

6.Gekkouka  
AI说桑克瑞德毁掉了一副耳机。  
于里昂热看过那个AI的记录，不予置评，转而自己订购第二副耳机。  
科技时代的好处在于无论什么时候订购，他都能在一小时内拿到商品。Node 08鱼龙混杂，但结果不一定总是坏的。由象限内的作坊流水线与无人机轨道实现即时到货，于里昂热要做的只是付钱和打开落地窗。  
他用这副耳机听了一次几小时前桑克瑞德放过的歌曲小样，忍着歌手与BASS对耳膜的折磨。  
近两年桑克瑞德的单曲风格大多如此，于里昂热倒不是没听过。但真正从修音都没完成、混响出现破音的小样开始听就不那么让人愉快了。  
于里昂热没有直接在小样上修改，而是给桑克瑞德留了几条建议。考虑到自己还在借用桑克瑞德的PDA，精灵的留言里加注了U.A的落款。  
“警告：禁词。”  
“噢喔。”  
这样的提示出现了不止一次，可以说是一种表达愤怒的方式。虽说于里昂热呆在这公寓里一天下来早就习惯了，也有权亲自取消掉，然而最终他还是放任这种无事生非的系统警告。  
让桑克瑞德自己取消掉好了。连自己给AI设定的禁区都被他擅自决定，那家伙想必会用更重的禁止令来找他的麻烦吧。  
……说不定也不会。  
那首摇滚慢慢吼到了尾声。于里昂热撇过头看了眼背后床铺上的人形。  
折腾两次下来总算愿意承认自己必须进食和入睡的男人现在正伸展着四肢，打着微鼾，抱着被单的样子像是搂着自己的贝斯。  
于里昂热见过他枕着架子鼓睡觉的时刻，那会儿他们还有个娱乐式的乐队，鼓手伊达、键盘手雅·修特拉、主音吉他手穆恩布瑞达、节奏吉他帕帕力莫；还有他们的主唱敏菲利亚，以及神经质似地非要安排进去的编曲兼指挥于里昂热。  
负责贝斯的桑克瑞德好几次就因为口水流在鼓面上被伊达拿鼓棒在后脑勺上敲打，而伊达的妹妹莉瑟则喜欢揣上一大包垃圾食品等在台下，听完他们打打闹闹的排练。  
他们出过两张音乐室专辑，也在地下酒吧里举办过公演。但这支乐队没存在多久就被枪火和争斗轧了个粉碎，成员接连卷进不同的案件之中。最大的一桩莫过于穆恩布瑞达和伊达离世，敏菲利亚失踪；帕帕力莫带着莉瑟打算逃出Node 08，也在边境上遭狙击。  
而今莉瑟在Node 08的边境地区被好心人保护起来，抹消原有的身份生活。桑克瑞德加入A.R.C，于里昂热游走在各个被封锁的遗迹中探索失落的文明。  
使他们流离失所的案件至今没有一桩告破，iM社区谈论起来也将其归为与“十多年前的黑客J.T.W”、“挽救巨大网络病毒灾难的顶尖技师L.L”一列的都市传说。偶尔有那么几个人发帖质疑当年那些案件之所以不了了之，都是某些黑帮势力在其后操控，但这种帖子也引发不了多大规模的讨论。  
有些人连到底发生过什么都记不清，讨论起来全无意义。而有些人还怀疑当时是否真的发生过“案件”，给仍在音乐界活动的于里昂热和桑克瑞德扣一顶炒作的帽子。  
……如果不记得就等于没发生过，人类的存续大约也就成了笑话。  
于里昂热关掉播放器，给桑克瑞德扯平被单。他几次确认AI的播放器不会再泄露任何声音了，才调出桑克瑞德存在PDA里的A3083事故录像。  
他先粗粗看过一次，再详细看过一次；第三次开始于里昂热每十秒一暂停，逐渐降低为五秒一停、三秒一停，最后变成一帧一帧地观看。  
这名为Amber的AI，程序构架由桑克瑞德操办，而基础的理论则出自于里昂热之手。他不用多久就摸透了AI的演算频率，深知什么样的操作不会使它过载。  
大约过了两个小时，于里昂热揉揉发酸的眼睛，推醒身后的桑克瑞德。  
“我的分析结束了。”精灵的声音有些沙哑。当他注意到时，自己已经两个小时没有喝水了。他发现PDA的回收站亮着光，点开一看，里面全是AI提醒使用者适当休息眼睛、补充水分的贴条。  
桑克瑞德一句话也没说，算了算时间，跑进厨房。  
厨房传出一串锅和碗碰撞的声音；而后那男人在厨房冲着什么人唠叨着；接着十分钟过去，于里昂热仅听到落地窗被打开和关上的响声，眼睛睁开一条线。  
他看到贾可发来一条信息，在全息投影上兔子似地跳来跳去。  
“你这算啥啊，半夜三更找我的酒吧叫外卖，居然还点一杯牛奶？”  
而贾可埋怨的对象将牛奶端到于里昂热面前，耸着肩膀。  
“喝完就休息吧，剩下的我来处理。这两天多睡会，等去了A.R.C总部，就很难好好睡觉了。”  
“我希望来点音乐，放松神经。”  
“我这可没有你爱听的那些。”  
“在Amber的存储模块禁区里。”  
桑克瑞德皱起眉，打算说些什么。但他很快就放弃了，像是宣布自己“长大啦！再也不闹别扭啦！”的孩子，卸掉带刺的防备与焦躁。  
他的神态慢慢转变为独处时符合他实际年龄的沉稳与冷肃，在调低了光线强度的房间里，那只右眼亮着缺乏温度的琥珀色。  
上回见到桑克瑞德这种神情也就是敏菲利亚失踪后，这男人决定应承A.R.C的聘请并向于里昂热邀约同行、还被拒绝的时候。  
于里昂热喝净杯里的牛奶，轻轻吐着热气。  
“就放《Gekkouka》吧——月下倾诉激昂心虚的提琴曲。”  
他翻身躺在桑克瑞德之前睡过的位置上，听见对方对AI下令解锁所有与“于里昂热·奥居雷”相关的封禁存储模块。  
“要什么有什么？——想得美。”桑克瑞德反手盖在于里昂热脸上，显然即便他的眼睛看着全息投影，也不肯让这精灵太得意，“Amber，给这家伙敏菲利亚的《Baptism of Fire》。”  
他的手掌带着牛奶的味道，磨在于里昂热鼻尖上的那一小块恰好结着一层茧子。  
于里昂热知道那是持枪和短刀的结果。

 

7.Baptism of Fire  
敏菲利亚曾有过一个在桑克瑞德看来大胆得有些过分的设想。  
等他们的乐队影响力足够大，她就打算逐步引导人们关注精神网络的可疑点。  
为什么人们会忘记许多事？  
A.R.C到底在用精神网络记录什么？  
精神网络号称具有强大的防火墙，为何能被人轻易使用病毒攻击到崩盘、又在调查中一无所获？消失的记录都去了哪里？  
可她没能踏出第一步。  
桑克瑞德注视着于里昂热在她的歌声中睡着，挥挥手切断音源，让卧室重回宁静。  
他把于里昂热的视频解析结果和贾可发来的订单合集并列排在一起。  
于里昂热能为他做的，是利用作为亲身经历过“建造者”攻击的记忆，找出“建造者”发动进攻前一系列在程序设定下的前置动作与实施动作特征。  
而这些动作特征，如果确实属于旧时代的“建造者”，那么在现有的兵工厂里，都不会存在任何一个能重现它们的零件。  
“#6650986，机械臂；#8795，颈部关节；#1254832，腰部衔接关节，存在对应特征数据。”  
但袭击了于里昂热的这台“建造者”，从精灵亲自分割的关键帧里解析，就能找到“苍穹”订购过的机械零件痕迹。  
桑克瑞德敲起通讯。  
“里奥尔。”  
“又来？我刚刚还在看贾可嫌弃你半夜买牛奶的帖子，在iM上。跟帖人一大堆……都在夸你萌，真不公平啊。”  
“……说正事。”桑克瑞德在通讯里加入了些许电流噪音以示不快，“你在A3083找到于里昂热的时候，那台‘建造者’在哪？”  
“早没影子啦。我也是马上调取无人机录像才知道是‘建造者’的。”  
“那为什么监控里没有它撤离的影像，你也没有去看它的残留印记？”  
“我这么说吧，桑克瑞德，我也在等你问我这个问题。那东西消失了，明白吗？消失，监控里也好现场也好，就是……‘彻底不见了’。”  
桑克瑞德又放了一次监控录像。  
“没有剪裁……后续呢？”  
“后续就是它退出监控范围，接下来就是我带队救援。”  
“给我A3083的许可证。”  
“喂，给你许可证的话，A.R.C会追踪到的吧？”  
“他们都盯上于里昂热了，案子也交到我这来了，追不追踪还有什么区别？”  
里奥尔沉默了几秒才开口：“你们小心点。我昨晚在总部打盹，听到路过门口的人谈论这单案子，说是A.R.C其实想利用你们端掉什么黑帮。”  
桑克瑞德不屑地嗤笑起来。  
“还‘打盹’？我赌你肯定黑了总部会议室的监听。”  
“会议室的监听……喂喂，那该不会是你……”  
“通讯削除。”  
他保持着笑容，在切掉通讯之时接进Cytus，准备约上贾可到他开设的空间密谈。这个空间明面上是桑克瑞德的音乐工作室，实际存了个后门程序，在使用这一空间时会给A.R.C发送排练和打游戏的伪装记录，专门用来约见他的线人。  
桑克瑞德在Cytus的空间里给贾可发了两次联络却不见回复，一看时间亟近黎明，猜测贾可说不定已经睡了。  
可之前里奥尔又说贾可发了帖子，也许去帖子里找那家伙更快。  
桑克瑞德点开Cytus的iM社区，果不其然在交流社区首页看到活跃跳动着的贾可发的帖子。他见贾可持续着跟社区用户的评论交流，想来一时半会应该也没睡稳。  
【JyakuSuwaro~：真是够了！哪有做朋友的这么支持生意啊！】  
你们见过这种支持朋友生意的人嘛？我明明开的是酒吧，来我店里不喝酒就算了，在人家差不多打烊的时候跟我要了份外卖，居然还是牛奶！  
对，说的就是@Sankurredo ！  
啊啊啊我要投诉了！投诉这种客人！  
朋友没得做了，听到没？没——朋——友——咿——呼——

Y‘R：你们俩的智商加起来有三十没？  
NekoCat：怨念要透出屏幕了……说起来Jyaku大的酒吧在哪个象限啊？想慕名一访，如果能看到喝牛奶的Sanku大也不虚一行。  
JyakuSuwaro~：@NekoCat 他在的时候准没好事！酒吧是卖酒的地方！  
RosaAngel：卖人吗？  
JyakuSuwaro~：@RosaAngel 危险发言哦。  
Ben·L：楼上@Y’R 是以前的键盘手吗？  
JyakuSuwaro~：@Ben·L 这我说不好，你得自己问她。  
Ben·L：@JyakuSuwaro~ ‘她’？十有八九是了吧？跟Sanku互动的口吻特别像。  
OmGa：@Ben·L 你是说Sankurredo以前的乐队，还是跟Jyaku大组的乐队？  
Ben·L：@OmGa 什么，还有跟Jyaku的乐队吗？  
JyakuSuwaro~：@OmGa ……这么古早的事情都记得啊，我以为没人知道了。  
OmGa：@Ben·L 很早了，我也记不太清，就感觉好像是有这么一支乐队来着，和Jyaku大的。好像Jyaku是鼓手。  
JyakuSuwaro~：@OmGa 不是，那会儿鼓手是@Sankurredo 。  
Ben·L：@JyakuSuwaro~ 哈？他跟M小姐和U.A的团不是吉他手吗？  
OmGa：@Ben·L 不对吧，我记得那个团也是鼓手。  
JyakuSuwaro~：@OmGa @Ben·L我以为你们俩记性特别好，结果还不是乱七八糟。那个喝牛奶的家伙啊，跟我组团是鼓手，我是主唱啦。跟M和U.A他们组团时就做贝斯了，跟我没关系。  
NekoCat：洗个澡回来你们都聊了什么，我一句都没看懂……没有人觉得被Jyaku大强调“喝牛奶”的Sanku很萌吗？

桑克瑞德刷新一次页面，越读越觉得不对。  
“那时候我是鼓手？”他摸着脖子仔细回忆自己还跟贾可一块在Node 08的地下街摸爬打诨那些日子，好像是除了一起做黑客以外，明面上还组过一支小乐队。但自己在那支乐队里担任什么位置、后来这支乐队又为什么解散、乐队里还有其他什么人……都记不清了。  
就如被人用浆糊混着墨水涂抹过一样，那段记忆模模糊糊的，看不清同伴的脸。  
不过他倒是记得自己离开贾可和那些同伴的原因，以及他过去和贾可搭档，以“J.T.W”的外号用黑客技术攻破几个盗取网络用户资料的Cytus空间的经历。  
他俩把这几个Cytus空间的信息透露给管理局，管理局因此抓捕到了不少从事人口买卖的黑帮干部。  
他和贾可尝到甜头，又凭借Cytus的连线黑掉几家非法贩售“糖果”的窝点。从此“J.T.W”名声大噪，不少人在iM上发帖称他们为“正义”。  
可是，他又为什么不做这个J.T.W了呢？  
桑克瑞德用力翻阅自己的记忆，几乎要用拳头锤打起脑袋。直觉告诉他记不得的事情本身也许不那么重要，但“记不得”的原因才是关键所在。  
“为什么记不得了？”  
他产生一种被某种东西掏空了的错觉，伴随着在脑海中蠢蠢欲动的闷痛。  
这些记忆本该沉睡在大脑的角落里，等到他平安活到年迈苍老，行将就木之际在朋友们的墓碑前翻阅。可现在桑克瑞德只觉得它们不是被尘封，而是被他弄丢了。就算跟AI的封禁存储区块一样，想唤醒它们时也找不到它们了。  
“在哪……不对……为什么没有了……”  
脑袋里敲起诡异的鼓点。那是伊达，伊达在灯光下秀她的技巧，打着波莱罗。  
她喜欢炫技，直接打出盖过管乐的行板。指挥者满头大汗，不断努力地朝她示意，希望她把音量降下来。  
那指挥者满头大汗。  
满头——  
桑克瑞德觉得自己的头要被敲裂、快要看不见那个指挥者了。  
“……于里昂热！”

8.REBELLIUM  
艾里迪布斯惊讶得说不出话，他还是第一次被人强制从Cytus的系统里拉进某一个虚拟空间。  
原则上说，用户进入哪一个空间都是自愿，主动与被动的强行进入均违背了A.R.C制定的Cytus用户协议。可艾里迪布斯也没有在被拉进空间前听见A.R.C的报警音，说明这个空间，或是空间的操作人，早就绕过A.R.C的防火墙预设好了屏蔽后门。  
除了外部的黑客，只有A.R.C内部的管理员能做到这一点。  
但艾里迪布斯的惊讶在于，他在这个Cytus的空间里看到的是于里昂热·奥居雷。  
“我记得你还没有到总部领取你的PDA。”艾里迪布斯装作无事，环顾着这个只由代码构成的简单壁垒环绕出的小空间，“这里没有使用Cytus预设的模板……果然只有管理员能做到。你在用桑克瑞德的Cytus接线？你不怕这样……”  
“没有什么可担心的……Cytus精神网络的副作用，我想我算是……心里有数了。”  
艾里迪布斯冲着这垂手伫立的精灵露出感兴趣的微笑：“啊……我没有看错你。真快，才不到两天吧。两天里……被袭击、骨折、签约、搬家……而你就这么告诉我，你猜到了答案。”  
“灵感女神从不光顾没有准备的头脑……你倒是可以试着想想，我用了多长时间来思考这道谜语的谜底。”  
“我猜是从那个叫敏菲利亚的女人失踪后。”  
于里昂热不算承认，也否认。他静静地望着艾里迪布斯在Cytus之中惯用的面具，摇摇头。  
“就在半小时前，桑克瑞德使用Cytus接线时突然出现剧烈头痛的症状。我检查过他的PDA，发现他打开了这个地方。”  
“法外之地，虽然看起来不到十平米。”  
“……我也回溯了他近年来的接线信息。他在使用Cytus举办公演的时候，接线的数据流量都在正常值范围内。但只要他利用Cytus做排练、游戏和公演以外的事项，流量都不正常。”  
“哈啊。如果演出的流量都能承受，还能有比这更高的而不引起这位管理员注意的数据出入吗？”  
于里昂热又摇了一次头。  
“比如说现在。现在我们在服务器判定中应该只是凑在一块相互争吵……可实际上有一部分数值是错误的。不是程序错误，是数值的流向错误。等你离开这个空间，你进出此处的数值也会以超出正常水平的秒量发送给一个目标位址。”  
于里昂热停顿了下，他知道艾里迪布斯吸收他话语里的信息速度很快。  
他的目光没有放过艾里迪布斯的一举一动。那不论在精神网络之中还是在现实中皆以身披白风衣和红面具形象示于人前的神秘主义者简略地抖抖袖子。  
“用户出入Cytus的瞬间都会给服务器发送这样的数值。”  
“我说了，错误的是‘流向’。”  
他看不出艾里迪布斯的表情究竟是“早就明白”还是“刚刚明白”，但这对他来说也不重要。  
“正因为所有用户出入Cytus的瞬间都存在一定秒量的数据流动，所以桑克瑞德只给自己做数据源的更改和伪装。不管这些数据流向哪里，他在服务器的安全协议中都是‘没有问题’的。”于里昂热摊开手掌，在掌心上模拟了一只小鸟。他让这只小鸟拍动翅膀，然后合起手指捏住这只小鸟的头颅，“我再重复一次，艾里迪布斯——错误的是‘流向’。听完这句话，你还有什么想跟我解释的？”  
“你认为，那个位址是我设计的？”  
“不必顾左右而言他……既然我们都站在这里，也是你要求桑克瑞德接受A.R.C给我的聘用协议……我们再继续绕圈子又有什么用呢。”  
艾里迪布斯像是给逗乐了，可他还想再换一个切不到重点的说法时，注意到于里昂热手中小鸟的虚拟形象正被那精灵一点点捏碎。  
“……在Cytus中创造未经登记的生物并自行销毁……这是4级以上权限。”艾里迪布斯面具下的脸出现了一丝扭曲，“奇怪，既然他的Cytus空间具备这种权限，怎么没有用来找你们说的那个女人？”  
“这和我问你的位址有关。说实话吧，艾里迪布斯。”  
艾里迪布斯多此一举地摆正自己的面具，显然在管理员身上发现高于预计的权限让他不如之前那么悠然自得了。  
“……我也观测到过那个位址。不仅我，拉哈布雷亚同样发现了它。我们都认为使用这个位址，并且不断吸收用户进出Cytus数据的‘那个存在’不是普通人所理解的精神网络主机。”艾里迪布斯在面前画了个大概的轮廓，“你可以想象要有多大的服务器才能支撑它们。我和拉哈布雷亚计算过一回30天内通过这个位址的流量，发现如果不销毁什么，这些东西就能达到撑破现有A.R.C总部的数量规模。”  
于里昂热默然听着他说话。但——一个位于平流层上的A.R.C总部本身就已经大得不太容易想象，如果比总部更大……  
“再者，你说的‘流向’……你是在怀疑这个位址收集这些数据的原因，对吧？你的想法有那么点儿误差。你要关注的不该是它为什么要收集，而是在收集之后存在哪里，又用什么来存储。人们进出Cytus产生的数据，绝大多数是无用的冗余，那么什么才是‘有价值’的？只是为了监控安全吗？不，如果仅限于此，又怎么不让IT们来管理呢？”  
“你的意思是说，这个位址不在A.R.C总部的服务器里。”  
“它看起来‘好像’是在总部之中的。”  
“假设它在，那么必然有什么被销毁过以便腾出空间来继续存储。假设它不在，但A.R.C又默许了它……”  
“这就是拉哈布雷亚被狙击的一个原因。在我不知道的时候，拉哈布雷亚已经查到更深一层，并基于他的结论实行了下一步计划——他想夺走这个位址背后的东西。结果你也看到了：从他说过的话来看，夺走‘那个东西’的影响相当于让A.R.C总部坠毁。”  
艾里迪布斯第二次抖着他的袖子，好像觉得呆在这个空间里让他整个人的衣服都变成了累赘。  
“拉哈布雷亚被狙击，活下来的消息又是SDP协议级别的机密……他掌握的消息被谁利用了，而这消息又是什么——我想你只能从解包那个位址所接收的数据开始查起。”  
“从零开始的无用功不过是在加大危险系数，你们肯定也查过。”  
“……是的。而我们的结论是——什么都没有。”  
于里昂热沉下脸：“什么都没有？”  
“无意义的数据。进了哪些空间、听了哪些歌、参加了哪些聚会、跟哪些用户开了玩笑……就算是非法数据，最多给管理员处理一下就可以了。”艾里迪布斯说，“对，没有值得关注的东西。”  
不等于里昂热接着问，艾里迪布斯就看了看自己的接线时间，提出离开。  
“我说得够多了。”他冷酷地打断了整个对话，“和你一样，我讨厌用Cytus。”  
但在脱离这个空间之前，艾里迪布斯又意味深长地看了精灵一眼。  
“你有些用词很有趣……又把他当保护对象了吗？我提醒你最好去问问他到底知不知道自己在这个法外空间有高于4级的权限。我不相信他在清楚自己有这么高权限的情况下，不去动用一切手段往A.R.C的封禁存储模块里钻。”  
于里昂热等着艾里迪布斯从眼前消失。乍一看这就像一种魔法，一个人的形象慢慢化成数据的碎屑，一点点溶解。  
他只在旧时代流传下的小说里读过这种场面。  
于里昂热再次摊开手掌，从桑克瑞德给这个Cytus法外空间留的后门里回到正常使用范围。  
法外空间的伪装外表是个工作室，摆满了桑克瑞德在编曲时会用上的所有乐器。于里昂热对这些满是科技元素的乐器并不热衷，从前他就抱持着“它们不过是旧时代的剽窃品”的想法。  
他的老师也问过，“既然这么想，就没有必要勉强自己去和使用它们的人一起组成乐队”。那时候于里昂热自己也迷惑过这一点，而在乐队写出第一首曲子时，他的老师又说，“你爱的是跟他们一起创作，与乐器无关。”  
当于里昂热终于理解老师这句话时，他的朋友们给他带来了穆恩布瑞达的死讯。  
于里昂热的指尖碰到了一台吉他。它长得和穆恩布瑞达用过的那一台非常相像。  
他对着这台吉他发了会儿愣，重复着刚才的认知。  
“长得非常像……”  
仿佛穆恩布瑞达给了他一个打火机，在他的思绪里点燃一片枯叶。他后退两步，背靠上Cytus空间的墙壁。  
这些乐器——吉他、架子鼓、贝斯、键盘、调音台，乃至麦克风，都和他们过去组建的乐队所使用过的器材极其相似。  
他也发现了一些微妙的差别，可只要细看两眼，就能找到跟记忆对得上号的地方。  
比如小军鼓鼓面上微弱得近乎于无的，干涸的口水。

 

9.Black Hole  
桑克瑞德召回自己意识时，AI的闹钟正在尖声嚎哭。  
“Forget the real lies and try to realize your dream！”  
“With Me！”  
他抽着冷气滚回被子里，又有种要不爬起来点根烟抒发掉堵在脑中闷痛的念头。  
但他的闹钟又哭喊了一次，那音量不比他演唱会现场的低。  
他在床头摸半天没摸到PDA，倒是被另一个人捉个正着。  
“我以为……要用献给蔷薇公主的吻才能唤醒你。”那人哑着忧虑重重的嗓音，“没想到是你自己的歌。”  
桑克瑞德的眼皮一跳，就着那人的手碰到PDA坚硬的外壳。闹钟一停他便感到整个世界都沉寂了；他还头一回觉得自己写的歌这么吵人。  
他看着于里昂热的脸，恍恍惚惚的好似隔着一层毛玻璃，却记起这首歌的来历。  
“少来……还不是你的词。”  
“我写这些词的时候，可没想到你要这么唱。”  
于里昂热扶着桑克瑞德的肩帮助他坐起来。那精灵的脸色略显苍白，弄得桑克瑞德以为头痛得倒在床边的那个人不是自己。  
“什么时间了？”  
“你倒下后……太阳依旧升起，到刚才为止是第二次。”  
桑克瑞德愣住了。  
“不是吧，我就头痛而已……”  
“只是头痛而已？”  
“只是……”  
他被精灵的手掌按住了额头，起先桑克瑞德以为这精灵要查看自己是不是发烧，但很快就被于里昂热按回了枕头上。  
“当时你的生命指数临近Amber的警戒线边缘，Amber正给急救中心发送信息。A.R.C的治疗部在两分钟后给了回复，要求我将你送到总部……我拒绝了。”  
桑克瑞德被那精灵固定在枕头上，两眼直直地瞪着对方。  
“那为什么不送我去总部？”  
“因为他们的要求非常有意思……理应是他们到这里来对你进行急救才对。”  
“你的反应也很有意思吧，万一你不送我上去我就死在这儿了呢？”  
他尝试对于里昂热笑一笑，却发觉对方并不打算回应这些笑容。  
“而Amber给了我过去这几年你发生这种症状的记录，总共五次。每一次你都找急救车送你去总部，但这次我不想让A.R.C如愿。”  
“哦、哦。你讨厌A.R.C，就像你讨厌我的BA——ZZ。”  
“BASS。”  
“不，就是‘Z’。”  
于里昂热又在叹气。  
“可是每次诊断结果都是‘过度使用精神网络导致大脑过载’并建议你休息。桑克瑞德……大脑过载的病例并不少见，A.R.C的治疗部不可能为每一个这种病人开一个病房，为什么你就得去空中就医？”  
“就当……他们重视我？”  
“我不想和你开玩笑。我希望你脱离A.R.C的控制。”  
“我……控制？你是说着玩的，还是认真的？”  
于里昂热站直身走出了卧室，无视桑克瑞德的声音追在他背后嚷嚷，拿回还冒着热气的汤碗。  
他把汤碗端在桑克瑞德斜上方，吹了吹热气。  
“我不喝，你把话……”  
桑克瑞德分明看到那精灵一瞬间出现了可能要把汤碗扣在自己头上的阴森表情，也许这是于里昂热背着灯光所致——不过他马上就无法思考了。  
他情急中揪着于里昂热的领子。汤碗被打翻在地，发出流着泪的破碎声，却得不到两个人的怜惜。  
那精灵吻起来有股张皇失措的苦味，仿佛突然跨过线的是桑克瑞德，而于里昂热才是领地被侵略了的那一方。桑克瑞德不知道该如何对自己解释这种奇妙的反转，仅凭过去的经验猜到于里昂热或许在这两天里想通了什么，而这精灵想通了的事务或多或少都跟桑克瑞德有关。  
随后他听到于里昂热在这个吻里，吮着黏腻的唾液说：“你两天没刷牙了。”  
桑克瑞德鼓起眼睛想把对方揍开，可于里昂热反手就压住了他的小臂；亲吻伴着身体的重量加深，塞得令桑克瑞德有些缺氧。他打算挣开，然而手臂缺少食物补给来的能量，即便于里昂热压得并不使他感到疼痛。  
他只得学着用耳朵呼吸，也许这精灵在外头挖遗迹的时候比他先学会了这个技能。  
他仰起脖子，希冀这样就可以在于里昂热的缠吻里挤出一点空隙，而后他察觉到对方的眼睛里没有光。  
于是慌张的人变成了桑克瑞德。他放弃去挣脱这人，转而张开手指，迎接于里昂热在自己掌心茧子上摩挲着的手。他也用小动作之间相对比较自由的部分，比如说脸侧，去够着那精灵垂下来的头发，随后放松各处紧绷起来的肌肉，配合于里昂热压在上面的身体。  
除了被对方舌头里里外外强占着的口腔和动弹不得的手臂之外，桑克瑞德觉得自己成了困住这精灵的陷阱，让他联想到冬日的早晨，哪怕阳光宽厚也不放人自由的被窝。  
于里昂热濡湿的嘴唇歪了一下，给桑克瑞德一个喘息的机会。这机会持续不到一秒，又被新的热量覆盖过去。  
这下桑克瑞德彻底没招了。假如于里昂热想要现在发生点什么，桑克瑞德敢肯定自己又得再睡上一天——他曾嘲笑过于里昂热由于太小心而容易被人反客为主的生涩吻技，如今想来是搬石头砸自己脚了——这精灵的舌头在他嘴里蠕动的方式可谓另一种形式上的口交，是桑克瑞德非常拿手的、能让接吻对象膝盖发软的技巧。可他没有从于里昂热身上闻到除了迫切以外任何带着情欲的味道，他甚至无法在于里昂热的瞳孔里找到自己的影子。  
他的眼前冒出一些早就被冷落在记忆底层的画面——他们的乐队第一次发售的单曲，于里昂热负责的那一小段纯粹靠钢琴弹奏的部分，在iM上被点名批评。那会儿敏菲利亚要求桑克瑞德隐瞒这件事，但于里昂热却在桑克瑞德绞尽脑汁去解释那几个小节的存在意义时，从他背后看到帖子的内容。  
于里昂热对那帖子的刻薄评价不发一言，转身就没了影子。当天晚上桑克瑞德在排练室找对方时，于里昂热就对着自己的钢琴发呆。  
那时精灵也是这般透不进光的眼神，瞪视着钢琴如同在瞪视一个仇敌。可桑克瑞德清楚这家伙有多疼爱这台钢琴。它是于里昂热和老师共同努力，从一片工地边上抢救回来的旧时代遗物，是于里昂热从小做梦都在朗诵的诗、引领这精灵的普罗米修斯之火。于里昂热比谁都渴望用它的歌唤醒迷失在科技海洋里的灵魂，证明这些对于现在来说粗糙简陋的乐器有着打破岁月高墙的力量。  
桑克瑞德鱼似地滑到于里昂热身边，搓干净手上的汗，按下一个黑键。  
「嘿，于里昂热，对你的小情人说句话吧，说点什么都行，让它知道你爱它，告诉它这只是一次试验，试验不保证一定会成功，但假以时日，你就能让那个没品位的小混蛋也像你这么爱它。」  
桑克瑞德只按了一下，#so在排练室中哆哆嗦嗦地飘来飘去。他耐心地等着于里昂热回答，等到这个#so被室外的冷风吹散。  
他等到于里昂热朝自己僵硬地转过脸，两只手立刻捂了上去，包住那精灵瘦削的轮廓。  
——说点什么。说句话。随便什么话都行。  
还是别去A.R.C吧。没能保护好穆恩布瑞达都是他的错。搞丢了敏菲利亚也是他的错。要到下一个遗迹去，Node 03的，Node 09的，Node 13的……A.R.C的烂摊子就让他来收拾吧。拉哈布雷亚活着就活着，交给他一个人处理好了。反正这一切都是他造成的。  
——什么都行。  
“……说句话啊！”  
桑克瑞德终于攒足力气，在被吻和回忆毒死之前扭转了局势。  
他发现于里昂热捂着被咬破的嘴角。估计情急中下嘴没轻重，精灵的指缝间渗出了血丝。  
AI又在尖叫，说是在房间里检测到了血，连连询问主人是该报警还是该叫救护车。  
男人一拳头锤在PDA上，让AI闭嘴。  
“你该给贾可回个电话。”于里昂热擦了擦嘴，挪开身体下床收拾汤碗的碎片。他的语气不带波动，好像刚才只是刚睡醒，“你在扮演蔷薇公主的这一天多里，贾可进不了你的Cytus空间，也得不到你的回复，以为你被‘苍穹’找上门了。”  
桑克瑞德回忆了一下，想起自己确实打开了Cytus空间工作室的后门。于里昂热进去过，他想道——“那你怎么不替我回个话？”  
那精灵淡然回答：“我没有义务给一个——在紧急通讯里对你示爱的人回话。”  
桑克瑞德睁大了眼，赶忙查看这两天贾可的通讯记录。但他查来查去也没看到于里昂热说的那些内容。他稍稍停下手，又翻翻AI的回收站。  
『喂！是不是被‘苍穹’的人发现什么了啊？需要英雄救美吗？赶紧回复，你要把王子我吓出心脏病来啦。』  
“这样也算？”桑克瑞德在于里昂热重新端来一碗新的汤时举着PDA喊道，“你在外头的这几年，都跟谁学的？”  
“喝了汤再刷牙。”  
“真的，于里昂热，我……”  
“先喝汤，再刷牙。”  
桑克瑞德狐疑地眯起眼睛——这个精灵有哪里不对劲。  
“你是于里昂热·奥居雷没错吧？”  
“如假包换。”  
“告诉我。”男人收好自己不正经的态度，接过汤碗捧着，“发生了什么事？”

10.Xiorc  
这世界上就是有这么一些人，头脑好用得能跟计算机媲美。这并不奇怪，因为科技就是依靠人脑发展的。  
于里昂热会谦虚，但在“自己的头脑很好用”这一点上没什么谦虚的必要。  
伊达曾经气得牙痒痒，因为于里昂热记得她擦拭鼓面的次数比她自己还清楚，并能准确地制止她过多使用清洁液的行为。  
「要不是桑克瑞德又在上头睡觉了……」  
「可是他这一次没有流口水。」于里昂热温和地反驳道。  
「啊，你就护着他啦。」  
「这种解释缺少事实根据，上周他犯这个错误时，我还批评过他。」  
「胡——扯——咧——」  
于里昂热干咳几声，笑了起来。  
——所以于里昂热记得非常清楚，伊达的架子鼓鼓面上不可能存在口水痕。  
她会在那些水渍接触到鼓面的一瞬间把桑克瑞德打醒，精准度不比于里昂热的记性差。  
一定是哪个地方发生了误差。于里昂热十分肯定地思考着——就算桑克瑞德趴在这台架子鼓上睡过好几次，也不可能留下这种痕迹。  
精灵退出Cytus空间，在AI一次次报送桑克瑞德的体征数值同时快速翻查所有存在这台AI里的数据。  
桑克瑞德的体检结果、每一次发生剧烈头痛症状后的就诊情况、他的排演记录、随笔——太阳升起了一次，阳光暖着男人沉睡的房间，可是那那男人没有苏醒过来迎接它；太阳失落地回到地平线下，于里昂热拧开灯，向AI点了一首夜曲。  
他运用自己长年不依赖精神网络锻炼出来的分析技巧和思考能力，把这几年来囫囵地藏在脑海中的一个念头揉捏成型——  
「你可以想象要有多大的服务器才能支撑它们。」  
“必须要销毁什么，才能继续存储下去。”  
于里昂热注意到时，他碰到桑克瑞德长发的手指正不自觉地握紧。  
“警告！对屋主的非正常接触——”  
于里昂热松开那些发丝，重设了一次PDA的身份验证。  
“Amber，是我。”他冷静地说，“你的设计者、代码的起源、合成音的声源……于里昂热·奥居雷。你的源码里有一串无效程序，它的排列形象是一只……这个世界上不曾存在过的‘生物’。”  
“正在搜索。”  
“如果桑克瑞德没有改过……就把它加进全息投影的计算方程里。”  
于里昂热伸出手，等待他设计的那个“生物”形象出现，来到自己面前。  
他再一次确认自己的结论是对的——有什么被A.R.C篡改了。要是篡改不了，那就封存起来。但是A.R.C不能对像桑克瑞德这样的管理员做得太过分，于是便用相似的东西填充。桑克瑞德会为了工作和寻找敏菲利亚的消息而反复进出精神网络，过量使用A.R.C的设备，给了A.R.C无数机会；而幸运的是，桑克瑞德把和于里昂热直接关联的一切都关进了AI的封禁存储里，所以AI的这只小“生物”还能重现。  
他推测A.R.C只能影响到桑克瑞德对乐队其他成员的记忆。除了已经离世的老师、穆恩布瑞达、伊达和帕帕力莫，以及改换身份的莉瑟以外，剩下的就是敏菲利亚和雅·修特拉。  
但于里昂热知道雅·修特拉十分安全，眼下她就在Node 13，A.R.C的手够不到的地方。  
“……我在想着伊达乱打节奏的时候觉得头痛难忍，就是这个原因么？”  
等桑克瑞德醒来、听完桑克瑞德叙述头痛之前都做了什么事之后，于里昂热惋惜而又不情愿地点点头。  
“自古来，人类说不出不留痕迹的谎言。谎言维护谎言，无尽螺旋……我有理由怀疑A.R.C要求你去总部治疗，实际上是要掩盖这种症状根源，为了不让你察觉——是‘什么记忆’引发非正常，甚至危及生命的头痛症。”  
他面前的男人讶然地敲了敲自己的额头，又摸摸脖子，一时失言。  
“我还记不得自己跟贾可组建过乐队的事。”  
“也许还包括你们一起，扮演J.T.W黑客的过去。”  
“差不多了……你怎么知道？”  
“从前因后果……你在那几分钟里接触、阅读过的信息来推断。”于里昂热拿回喝空了的汤碗，“这就和你绞尽脑汁去寻找敏菲利亚的下落关系不大了。”  
桑克瑞德看起来更加不明白了：“你……你是说……A.R.C这么做的目的是想隐藏敏菲利亚的……”  
于里昂热蹙着眉。他不敢肯定自己该不该说“是”——桑克瑞德问到了一个显然跟于里昂热想说的方向不完全相符、而于里昂热本人也一直想要回避的问题。  
他早该料到不管什么都阻止不了桑克瑞德去找敏菲利亚的脚步。包括暗地里提供寻访遗迹的道路指示、消除违规记录也是，桑克瑞德想知道敏菲利亚为什么“失踪”，又有可能去了哪。  
被A.R.C封锁的遗迹之中，除了旧时代的文明，还藏了什么；或者说，旧时代的文明之中藏了什么，才会被A.R.C封锁。  
这才是他们的老师，以及敏菲利亚希望人们关注那些文明之可贵的意义——  
他们不能一直使用当下这种本就取自过去，自身却不甚了解的科技，更何况这一科技掌控在一个组织手中。  
“隐藏……吗。还是说……”  
于里昂热悲哀地望着这个男人，换了一个问题。  
“桑克瑞德，你在Cytus网络里开出来的空间后门，有多高的权限？”  
“哈啊？你不要随便转移话题……跟A.R.C给我的权限一样，不高于3。虽然是法外空间，花了不少程序来隐匿掉它……但是如果在里面做太多越权的事，迟早会被发现。”  
于里昂热又不说话了。这些信息在桑克瑞德手里还是碎片，但在于里昂热这边，已经成了一条锁链。  
“我希望你……离开A.R.C。”  
“说什么啊。”桑克瑞德粗暴地一挥手，“我们现在都已经发现A.R.C的罪行了，怎么可能停下来？而且……A.R.C篡改我的记忆，也会篡改别人的。我们离开了的话，谁来阻止他们？”  
“不，桑克瑞德……也许不是‘阻止’……”  
“还有拉哈布雷亚。我为什么同意你当A.R.C的顾问？因为拉哈布雷亚还活着。”  
“……他……”  
桑克瑞德从床上站起身，头顶和于里昂热的下巴在一个高度。他又站直了一点，这回头顶就抵到了于里昂热的嘴边。  
“A.R.C盯上你了，于里昂热，他们盯上你了。你不用精神网络举办公演，也不在精神网络里排练；你最高的使用度只限于iM社区发个帖，就算这样A.R.C也要威胁你加入他们。”桑克瑞德抠住于里昂热的额发，让精灵的眼睛直对着自己，“想过原因吗？你肯定想过。但你未必想得对，因为你大脑里的东西没有对A.R.C开放，和我不同——所以我还得继续呆在这个组织里，我发誓——”  
男人松开时扯掉了那么几根发丝，让于里昂热嘶嘶地吸了口气。  
“你不能用‘逃’来实施保护，我早就试过，我失败了。”桑克瑞德凶巴巴地低吼，“我让敏菲利亚逃出Node 08，她却说这不能解决问题。”  
“……你还记得这件事。”  
“我记得！我——”  
男人的眼神忽然砸进一块惊惧的巨石。  
“你不会是想让我忘掉……”  
“不可能，桑克瑞德。任何人都没有篡改他人记忆的权力。”  
于里昂热张开双臂环住他。  
“就算我想，我也没有这个权力。”精灵在对方的颈部落下细密的亲吻，覆上男人背部、沿着他的脊梁抚摸到腰间，“我只能……让你暂时……”

 

11.Open The Game  
贾可见到那男人而建立起的好心情持续不到半分钟就因桑克瑞德的点单烟消云散。  
“又是牛奶！”青年哀叫道，“你在砸我的招牌。”  
“是是是，砸了砸了。”桑克瑞德做了个掰断什么的动作，“稀里哗啦地，从后台黑掉你的账单，把这家酒吧的酒水全部替换成牛奶和柠檬汁，用你的iM账户发帖宣布酒吧关门，从此只做小孩的饮料。”  
“我用PDA录音了哦。”  
桑克瑞德有恃无恐。  
“反正我近期不开公演，做完这首单曲暂时也要忙别的事了。”  
“哇哦。那个精灵族的小哥不跟你一起来喝牛奶啊？”  
“他在总部领物资，下午才回地上。”  
“还回地上干什么，不是说总部有生活区？”  
“他才不喜欢住天上，我来的路上还打短讯下来埋怨说生活区的装潢一点都不‘古典’。”  
“他是古董吗？”  
“差不多是啦。”  
发觉自己讲话方式被贾可带得满是幼稚，桑克瑞德忍不住笑了起来。  
“你还记得我为什么不做J.T.W了么？”  
“记得啊。”贾可给自己调了杯龙舌兰日出，“你去骇一个老爷子的数据库，结果被人反过来把自己的底牌都掀干净了。后来我们才知道那是‘L.L’……能把整个精神网络的病毒全部挡在防火墙外面的IT工程师，做起黑客来就是王者了吧。”  
“那我们的乐队呢？”  
贾可被自己调的酒辣得直吐舌头。  
“‘我们的乐队’……好怀念这个说法唷。看着你们组建起‘拂晓’，我还有点嫉妒。”  
“我很抱歉……不过……”  
“虽说一支乐队的灵魂多半是主唱，不过兼任作曲和鼓手的你都退出了，也说明扫把头的少年们该成年啦。做点正事，就算还是不太见得光……”  
“我退出的原因？”  
“你被‘L.L’挖走了呗。”  
桑克瑞德摆摆手：“好像不对，那时候没什么能‘挖’走我的乐团或者……”  
“挖走你的理由不是说去哪个乐队你就能变成超级大明星或是在L.L身边做事能撩到更多粉丝啦。”贾可咕嘟嘟地喝了一大口龙舌兰，有些不服气地开着玩笑，“你那时候超认真。我觉得你给我们乐队写歌的时候都没那么认真过。”  
“那……”  
“具体是什么理由我也不清楚，你没说。不过我想……大概是找到了个能让你认真起来的活儿；后来也有让你重视起来的人……那也不错。”  
“我不是不重视你们。”  
贾可掼下空杯子。  
“快喝你的牛奶！都冷了——没关系，我们都不是谁不在身边就活不下去的小鬼。哦，哪怕我们确实还是小鬼，可我们不是……除了出生以外，身边一直谁都没有么？”  
他见桑克瑞德对着牛奶杯表情凝重，发出一声缺少同情的呵笑，拿走牛奶杯又加热了一次。  
“但是偶尔你还来找我要情报……好歹我们仍在朝同一个目标走。”  
这次桑克瑞德双手都包着杯子，贪婪地透过玻璃温暖自己的手心。  
“‘A.R.C的总部里到底放了什么东西’。”贾可说，“我们都在查，没有谁是孤单一人。”  
“这件事很危险，比你把‘苍穹’的交易单都传给我更危险。”  
“你哪天因为查它搞得自己什么都不记得了不是更危险么？到那时候你还是不是你自己？”贾可晃晃PDA，“我这里存的风流债找谁讨去？”  
桑克瑞德一愣，连忙伸手去抢那台PDA，却被贾可快速闪开了；他的手肘碰到了牛奶杯，又不得不先护着自己的牛奶。  
“你、你录下来了？”  
“完全版！带录音的，叫得比你唱得还好听。有时候我就在想啊，是不是干脆让你当主唱算了。不过还没决定你就跑啦。”  
贾可冲木然呆坐着的桑克瑞德挤挤眼睛：“还约么？”  
站在酒吧门口的于里昂热开口打断了他。  
“——不。”  
贾可缩起手臂，藏好PDA。  
“我先声明，那时候我们俩都是自愿的。”  
于里昂热没有表情地回望过去：“结账。您说的是哪个时候？”  
桑克瑞德苦笑着低头乖乖喝完牛奶，咂了咂嘴。  
“拿完A.R.C的配给啦？”  
“除了专用PDA，其他都是没必要随身携带的物品。”  
“枪呢？”  
于里昂热摇摇头，却在桑克瑞德的预料之中。  
“总部在试我们的水啊。”  
“艾里迪布斯授意的。”精灵族男人不以为意地扯扯嘴角，扶正眼镜，“他像初冬的蛇那样自身难保，毒牙却依旧锋利。”  
“PDA给我，调一下。贾可，我要‘冻雾’。”  
“又来？”贾可无奈地垂下头，“嗯……是哪一种？‘情趣手铐’，还是‘带刺的小皮鞭’？”  
“我没听过这种代称，喂。”桑克瑞德作势要抓那青年来敲头，“高功率便携型，还有真家伙。”  
酒吧里零零星星的两三个酒客不约而同抬起头看了这男人一眼，但桑克瑞德表示无所谓。他在进门前就辨认过这些客人，知道他们不是“苍穹”的看门狗。  
“好吧，等几分钟，你帮我看着店，调酒你也会的吧。喂，小哥。”贾可去仓库前朝于里昂热扬扬下巴，“我前天找到了个好东西，送你做礼物。”  
青年在仓库边上按下个灯光扭，照亮酒厅最为黑暗的一角，随后便把关在仓库门后，留下于里昂热和桑克瑞德神色复杂地望着那个角落。  
“……我以为……”于里昂热嘴巴动得仿佛在强行拆开缝在嘴唇上的线，“我以为……它被A.R.C没收了。”  
“唔嗯。看到它我才想起来。”桑克瑞德走上前去，在所有人的目光中小心地摸着灯下的“礼物”，“必须得看到它我才想得起来——我去总部前一天晚上，把它藏在这家酒吧的仓库里了。”  
“怪不得。失去它的踪迹……令我好生痛惜。”  
“我还想着如果你同意跟我一起到总部任职，我就把它还给你。”  
“可惜现在与它久别重逢，我也带不走它。”于里昂热拂开座椅上的灰，忽而想起了什么来，“……贾可那天那么晚也没休息……”  
“哦，为了把它搬出来吧？算我欠他一笔。弹点什么，于里昂热？”  
桑克瑞德伸手在#so的黑键上按了一下。  
这存活在他们久远记忆里的钢琴动情地回应了他。  
“什么好呢。”桑克瑞德问了第二次，“什么都好。”  
于是那精灵便抬起手腕，像是用这个姿势来思考他的选曲，想着这首呼之欲出的曲子将在这小小的酒吧里演绎出怎样的画面。然而他的十指落在琴键上时那虚无的画笔便停止了，在所有人耳边跳起来的是顽皮的猫咪。  
那猫咪踩着琴键，从白到黑，再从黑到白。它甩着尾巴、肉垫不知停歇。它用爪尖拍打象牙，又追逐窗台上的麻雀；它打翻了花瓶，叼走馥郁的玫瑰当做战利品；它讨好自己的主人，可它在人类将要抚摸自己毛皮之际远远逃去，闪着琥珀色的眼睛，占据屋顶、等待着黎明。  
桑克瑞德看不清于里昂热的手指是怎么弹动的，纵使他的视力再好反应再迅速，也像是在看一百只手指。他看于里昂热的公演时也是如此。假如于里昂热在精神网络上公演，桑克瑞德尚可以用AI分析出来。可于里昂热向来仅在现实世界举办公演，桑克瑞德对着那些录像唯有揉眼睛的份。  
那精灵用过黑管和长笛，大小提琴和竖琴。桑克瑞德没看懂过哪一个。  
他只知道于里昂热的手臂从键盘右侧一直滑到左侧，音符有着幻梦般的光泽。  
看来猫咪在屋顶上发现了不老实的老鼠。它抓到了那只老鼠，又放了那只老鼠。它玩弄那只老鼠不惜翻得瓦片噼啪作响，最后在太阳被它吵醒时，叼住老鼠沿着烟囱溜进屋。  
猫咪把老鼠安放在主人的床头，夸耀起战功。桑克瑞德看清了这只猫，它长得并不出众，尾巴毛被彻夜玩闹后直楞楞地蓬着。这不过是只随处可见的猫，只不过恰好生活在一个平凡无奇的家庭里，跟一个平凡无奇的主人一块儿吃喝，偶尔打坏个什么家具权当平凡无奇的生活中激荡的一小朵波澜。可它又是这主人恋恋不舍的对象，它作为家庭成员、是热恋中的情侣互相承诺的未来。  
这个未来的房子里有一张床、一只猫，厨房里有一口牛奶锅，早晨的阳光照在一瓶果酱上。  
桑克瑞德听到客人们在鼓掌。  
“它叫什么？”他问那精灵，像每一个晃着无知小脑袋的粉丝一样，记不起该拿多么华丽的辞藻称赞演奏者，只会傻乎乎地询问曲子的名字。  
于里昂热如同亲吻情人般抚着琴键。  
“I Luv U。”

 

12.I Luv U  
A3083。桑克瑞德不止一次问他，为什么非要去A3083。  
那天桑克瑞德想让于里昂热去的是A3083毗邻的一处老村落，因为村落有治安人员，村中的老人们也大概听说过村道尽头的老房子地基下安葬过一位五个世纪前的音乐家。  
可是于里昂热从一开始就不打算到村子里去，他早就定下了进入A3083的路线。  
他不能事先告知桑克瑞德A3083里有他通过前几次发掘遗迹后与之关联的文物。  
而那件文物也不是于里昂热独自推论而出的。  
他在iM上发帖的次数少之又少，每次都向社区用户展示自己的考古结果。这些帖子在普通人眼中是难能可贵的知识，可只有某一个存在会关注它们之间的联系。  
他等待的不是艾里迪布斯，也不是桑克瑞德。  
“假设。”桑克瑞德走在于里昂热前面不远处，手里托着枪，“攻击你的建造者是‘苍穹’的试验品，而这试验品在‘苍穹’的指挥下发动袭击。”  
“——那么‘苍穹’的背后是A.R.C。”  
桑克瑞德稍稍侧过脸，用眼神肯定了于里昂热的回答。  
“那个形似‘建造者’的东西之所以能在监控里消失便是A.R.C做的手脚，当然，他们做得这么大胆，想必也不指望能瞒得过我们。”  
“总部这么做的目的在于‘逮捕’我。”  
“啊。看来他们到了不得不让你加入A.R.C的境地……可是……”  
“可是，你查完我的所有关于旧时代文明的论文，认为这些论文对A.R.C尚未构成足够地位的威胁。”  
桑克瑞德又瞥了他一眼。  
“你自己掂量得很清楚嘛，那么实际上你也早准备好了这一天了，说什么不想加入……都是托词。”  
“迟早。”于里昂热说，靴子踏在他前几天走过的小路上，“迟早有一天。”  
“依据是什么？为什么不是我要求你一起赴任的时候，而是这一次？”  
“往左。”  
桑克瑞德示意精灵停下，自己在转弯的死角处警戒了几秒才同意继续向前。  
一台无人机从两人头顶飞过，但桑克瑞德已经用里奥尔给的通行证黑掉了A.R.C对他们的监视。  
“我得等一等。总部的资源的确很多，可若是在准备不足的情况下进入，犹如长途跋涉于荒漠又没有充足储备的旅行者。”  
“等到什么时候？”  
“等到有人告诉我时机合适了的时候。”  
“我猜那个人不是我。”  
于里昂热悲叹着：“也不是艾里迪布斯。”  
“……那就好。”  
精灵给对方假心假意的醋味儿逗笑了。  
“你要是真的吃这口醋，就比我想象的要幼稚多了。”  
“谁幼稚啊？”  
“不转弯，直走。”  
桑克瑞德突然绷紧了肩膀。他这种姿态传达给精灵警告的一瞬间，枪声震了起来。  
“就是它！”男人擎着枪朝攻击者冲上去，“在我说可以之前别跟来！”  
“你——”  
枪击造成的火光在昏暗的遗迹中格外刺眼，声音也具有爆炸似的冲击力。那是桑克瑞德跟贾可要来的实弹手枪，与他交给于里昂热的脉冲电击枪完全不是一个层级的武器。  
尝过攻击威力的于里昂热不得不听从精于战斗的桑克瑞德要求，躲在坍颓的矮墙下。他又听到刀锋和金属交错的尖锐噪音，随后是什么零件脱落了掉在地上。  
刀尖划擦出令人齿酸的锐利声响消失时，桑克瑞德呼唤着于里昂热的名字。  
他站在自己卸掉的机械臂旁，踢开没有声息了的一大块金属制品。  
“是机械人。”桑克瑞德说，“形象比较仿真。你看……这些零件在贾可给的订单里有对应的批次号。这一部分和……这一部分，是跟Node 03订购的。”  
于里昂热俯下身，跟着是桑克瑞德的刀尖一起翻动地上的零件。他猛然意识到桑克瑞德直接用刀割掉了一些机械人的组成部件。  
“我该重新认识一下你的战斗力了。”  
“别说这些有的没的。”桑克瑞德托起机械人的头颅，查看面板上的徽记，确定这枚徽记属于“苍穹”后撬开接缝，“关键是里头的电脑。”  
于里昂热迅速拍住男人掏PDA的手。  
“你在这里接精神网络……极为危险。把它带出去再……”  
“带出去？带出去的时候它就是一坨废铁。”  
桑克瑞德拉出了于里昂热前两天买回来的耳机。  
“我还得谢谢你重新买了耳机，虽说用的是我的钱……嗨，好伙伴。”  
他通过耳机和位于A.R.C总部的另一台AI打了个招呼。  
“别睡了，Nutkin。我这有你喜欢吃的东西——张开你的嘴。”  
他接着AI打开自己工作室的后门进入那个小小的法外空间，靠AI的演算扔掉无用的零件，最后挑出埋在厚厚导线下的芯片。  
“就是它了……”桑克瑞德喃喃着，将芯片揣进兜里，“我让Nutkin跟总部连线……估计几分钟就……”  
“还有一台——桑克瑞德！”  
于里昂热推推他的肩膀，自己举起脉冲枪。他的准头不如桑克瑞德，但第一击还是打中了新的攻击者。  
男人跳起来的动作迅猛如水面下盯紧了猎物的鳄鱼。他打出第三枪后补上子弹，弹夹擦着于里昂热的耳朵飞落下来，竟然还是温热着的。  
然而于里昂热立即发现温热的不是弹夹。他用PDA的光照向桑克瑞德的身侧，下一秒却被新一轮交火产生的爆炸弹射开去。  
精灵知道单靠他们俩有些难以控制局势，他不敢保证之后还会不会出现第三、第四台具有攻击性的机械人。  
“……不会，只有两台。”桑克瑞德一个箭步冲到精灵身边拉起他，“它们的强度一样，Nutkin查到它们的批次号只有两个，跟‘苍穹’的订单对得上。”  
男人拽着精灵跨过脑袋被近距离轰得稀烂的机械人。他本想在这第二台机械人脑袋里找出芯片，却发现本该安装芯片的地方空空如也。  
他们没有时间细想。桑克瑞德朝着机械人出现的方向往前跑，途中不忘交代AI去查“苍穹”可能用来制造这些零件的窝点。  
“那里不是，做‘糖果’的工具不同，精度不够……军工厂呢？军——”  
他的脚步被自己看到的什么东西卡着了。  
又或许是听到。  
桑克瑞德像个遭到电击的机械人似的僵在那里，而后缓慢地朝于里昂热回过头。  
他的眼神说明让他产生这种僵硬感的人就是于里昂热。  
精灵微愣着接受男人的目光，在逐渐明白过来是什么导致桑克瑞德神态如此的同时，握紧自己衣兜里的PDA。  
“你把……敏菲利亚……”  
那男人还没说完话便朝着精灵的方向栽了下来，耳机也松脱而出，发着滋滋的混乱电流音。  
于里昂热仅来得及扶住对方，顺着他的重量跪倒并将他圈进自己怀里，再仰起脸时也不由得呼吸一滞。  
他们前方不到十米的阴暗处，一座面积不大、只摆着一张破旧木桌、散落着看上去像是画框碎片的房屋废墟中央，站着一个人影。  
那人影微笑着面对于里昂热，鼓励地点着头，笑容正如于里昂热记忆中那般含有希望和朝阳的温度。  
“你要的东西，都在这里。”  
“敏菲……利亚。”  
“我所能给你的全部信息……”  
于里昂热低头看了眼桑克瑞德，借着敏菲利亚身上那层清浅的蓝色微光看清男人肋侧和手上的血。  
“到这一步，未必足够……不一定真的能如愿改变什么。可是……真相不能被掩埋和封锁，也不该被利用……”  
敏菲利亚指了指自己的脚下，让于里昂热靠近过去，从那个位置上挖出第二台机械人丢失了的芯片。  
“我黑掉它，让它自己取出这张芯片，存储我想给你的答案。”  
“你还能……”  
“抱歉。”敏菲利亚安慰似地想要碰一碰于里昂热的肩，但她的肢体穿过了精灵。

13.Fight Another Day  
「真的不要雅·修特拉和声么？我感觉有点不踏实。」  
桑克瑞德关掉调音台，给敏菲利亚看她最后这次试音的AI评分。  
「Amber说，97分！」  
「还是给Amber编个音源吧，你来报分数听上去一点都不可信呢。」  
「我受伤了，敏菲利亚！」桑克瑞德佯装伤心，「……我考虑过你的建议，不过于里昂热做出来的源码真是……无聊透顶，程序跟他本人一样，刻板得要死，我能咋办呀！真要给Amber编入发音的话，只能用于里昂热的声音了，估计你一听就会睡着。我还是更喜欢芙·拉敏的。」  
敏菲利亚咯咯笑着。  
「我听说，他是为了给你安排好约会才决定要做这个AI？」  
「少来少来，他快把我的粉丝抢走了。嘿，亏得上次人家在iM上抨击他的古典乐时我那么努力安慰他，他就这样回报我。」  
「我想这是他回报的方式？你知道于里昂热不擅长这些，尤其是约会啊聚会啊什么的。编写成程序也是为了更好地帮你，不让你因为约会日程乱七八糟被粉丝追着打吧？」  
「哪有粉丝打我的份？」  
「我啊，我啊。」敏菲利亚摇着麦克风脚架，「我是J.T.W的忠实粉丝哦。」  
「骗子，那时候你才这——么点儿高。」  
那咯咯的清脆笑声充斥着整个排练室，仿佛每一寸空气都挂着一个风铃。  
「对了敏菲利亚，等这次公演完你想去哪玩？我给你订票。」  
「唔，估计要去跟Node 03交界的边境。」  
「那边很危险，经常有Node 03流窜过来的犯罪团伙出没。」  
「我想看看大师跟我说过的遗迹。放心，离Node 03还有很远的距离。你看……就是这里。这个遗迹已经在管理局的许可下开放参观了。」  
「那肯定没什么可看的。老师看过的东西，绝对不会在里面好好摆着等你去看。」  
「可我想去。」敏菲利亚坚定地说。  
桑克瑞德挠挠头，准备订两张票。  
「不，我一个人去就好。」  
「那儿很远啊，多一个人照顾也……」  
「没关系。」敏菲利亚坚持道，「我想一个人去。」  
她一坚持桑克瑞德就没办法。说实话，他照顾敏菲利亚十多年，除开他自作主张以外，就没能改变过几次敏菲利亚的坚持。而能改变的无非是——晚上吃什么，多吃点肉吧？好的——这种程度罢了。  
「好吧。」桑克瑞德丧气地划掉一张票，「我跟那边的朋友说一下，万一有什么需要的就联系他们。」  
「我会照顾好自己的。就算我们分离……心也是在一起的哦。」  
「干嘛说得这么麻溜溜的，你不回来啊？我告诉你，超过二十四小时不给我看那边的照片我就——」  
「哦对，Amber为什么只给我97分？还有3分扣在哪里？」  
「清唱的时候走调，跟Amber的音准值相差这——么——点儿。」  
「是于里昂热设置的音准值？他是把音叉的数据录给Amber了吗？」  
「对啊！」  
桑克瑞德拍着腿，笑得差点翻过椅背。  
他真的翻下了椅背，疼得他两眼盈满泪水。  
他望着天花板，努力回忆这些对话发生在什么时候。眼泪很快就淹没了视线，这时他才明白是因为没有打麻药。  
“敏菲利亚是这么说的吗？”桑克瑞德喃喃道，扭着头四处寻找记忆里的身影，“该死——”  
“警告、警告——”  
“你不要乱动！妈的……线都崩开了！”  
贾可和AI一起瞎胡乱嚷着，很快又加入了一个新的声音。  
“抗生素在这里。”  
“他一直在动！想想办法，小哥！你不是应该最擅长摆平他的嘛！”  
桑克瑞德甩开眼睛里的水。  
“让他走开……让那家伙走开——”  
“说了不要乱动，喂！你们不是和好了吗？我说……”  
他感到贾可的手在自己皮肤下鼓捣。这没关系，但桑克瑞德要赶走的是另一个人。  
他可算明白为什么几年前于里昂热不肯跟他一块儿到A.R.C总部去了。  
“U——”  
嘴巴被冰凉而微硬的东西塞住了，桑克瑞德狠命地咬下去，尝到了血味。  
“我没空管你哦，小哥。别把你的血带到伤口来就好。”  
“无妨……无妨……”  
“让他安静点啦——”  
于是那冰凉的东西换成了温热的东西，随之而来的是于里昂热放大了的脸。  
等桑克瑞德的眼睛变得干涩而难以开合的时候，第一眼看到的是那精灵伏在自己手臂旁翻着PDA的样子。他只看到PDA上写着“苍穹”因生产违禁机械人被地面管理局围剿了两处军工厂的新闻，而后那精灵伸过手来，合上他的眼皮。  
“对不起。”于里昂热低声说，“我没能早一点告诉你……”  
而桑克瑞德怒火中烧地撇开了他。  
“走开。”  
可是意识重归黑暗时，桑克瑞德清醒地告诉自己那不是于里昂热的错。  
是他自己没有认清A.R.C总部“里面那个东西”究竟有多可怕，他天真地以为他们要面对的只不过是一些贪婪过度的混蛋。  
他们收集人们的记忆，从里面挖出对自己不利的东西后消除掉；又为了让存储不被占满而拒绝旧时代的遗物。他们试验着一套清退人们的记忆产生出的冗余、用已存在的数据替代它们的循环程序，久而久之将完全操控人们的记忆、形成一个只有他们能掌握在手的系统。  
而敏菲利亚就在里面。她系统里——桑克瑞德在自己的法外空间中听到了她的声音。  
她给了那个法外空间4级权限，等着桑克瑞德发现这一点。  
她想告诉桑克瑞德，他设置在精神网络里的工作室之中的乐器，都是被A.R.C替换过的存在。他们篡改过他的记忆、他们试图消除那个对A.R.C没有用的“桑克瑞德”——  
桑克瑞德全身一抖，泪水终于从眼角贴着脸颊滚落。  
“混……蛋……”  
“我在这里。”  
“你去A3083……是敏菲利亚叫你去的……对不对？”  
“嗯。”  
“她不是失踪，她只是进入了A.R.C的总部……她在‘主机’里，是不是？”  
“……对。”  
桑克瑞德痛苦地揉了揉左眼。他这瞎了好些时间的眼睛仿佛被人用枪打了。  
“你去跟艾里迪布斯说，拉哈布雷亚也在‘主机’里。”  
于里昂热听上去很困惑。  
“你怎么知道？”  
“A.R.C借‘苍穹’的手置他于死地……又想利用他……我猜拉哈布雷亚也发现了A.R.C对人们记忆做的事……既然艾里迪布斯发觉他还活着，那就只有一个……地方……”  
他又睡了过去。没有麻药处理过的伤口还在痛，他的睡眠效果源自失血和疲劳。不过这样也好，桑克瑞德想着，睡眠的时候，他就能记起很多东西。

 

14.Light of Buenos Aires  
于里昂热不认为跟一个缠着绷带的男人做爱是多么令人愉快的事。他要分心去考虑那个男人的伤口会不会再迸开一回，使得Amber大声报警打断他们的前戏。  
但桑克瑞德做的每个动作都在告诉他，这是一种惩罚。  
他扭着混热的身躯应和精灵的进入；他虽然张着腿，也用腿肚摩擦于里昂热的身侧，却执拗地咬着自己的手腕，不肯漏出一点声音。  
于里昂热想提醒对方这样还是会伤到他自身，而又被自己的认知阻止。桑克瑞德连润滑液都不想用，不过是在尽可能地放大疼痛。桑克瑞德会痛那么于里昂热也会。  
精灵给了他一个带着撕裂感的冲刺，让那男人因此而在手腕上哼出鼻音，牙尖和流下的唾液混着血丝。  
他像是在俯视一头野兽，可没有哪头野兽狩猎的时候希望自己疼痛。  
于里昂热又撞了一下，感觉到肠壁绞着自己，顶得龟头郁郁寡欢。他犹豫这想要停止，却给桑克瑞德夹紧了腰。  
“进来。”那男人挺起胸，把腕部沾着的唾液和血抹在乳尖和绷带边缘，使它们濡湿而充满诱惑的光泽，“干我啊，别说你不想。”他说得狂躁而粗鲁，如同于里昂热所听闻的那个生长在地下街的小混混。  
而于里昂热还就擅长对付他这种态度。  
“是啊。可我想干的是……”精灵幽幽地说着，腰部轻轻刺戳同时俯下身，交互着用舌尖和齿尖吮吻起桑克瑞德的肩窝与锁骨，时不时咬住他的乳尖、再用指甲抠着它们，“向我露出煽情表情的、会用悦耳之音回应我的桑克瑞德，而非……反过来妄图吞噬我的野兽。”  
他在桑克瑞德停顿的瞬间抽出自己、翻过男人的身体，近乎垂直地钉进自己的硬挺。他也应承了桑克瑞德的意愿，扳过他的头舔舐过脸侧、再强硬地撑开他的嘴，手指捅进喉咙深处，同时操起两个入口。  
“你是想要这么痛的……吗？”  
于里昂热无视了肠壁的抗拒，一手掰开男人的臀瓣通透到底，捕捉到那个区域的刹那又返回，等脏器找回抵抗能力再击破它们。  
他自己也被冷汗打湿了额角，一垂头就看到汗滴落在环过男人背部的绷带上、透出底下的肌理。  
“可我不想。我也不想成为总是被决定的那一个，桑克瑞德。”  
他重新抹好润滑液，多余的就分给绷带一些，令它们表演得更真实一点。他就着这些油腻的液体吻了吻男人背脊因翘起臀部而凹陷下去的位置，又移到对方腰侧、在人鱼线的边上停了一会儿，舌尖探进皮肤重叠出的缝隙。他往自己所知道的、桑克瑞德的每个敏感处都模拟了一次性器抽插的动作，告诉对方他要操弄的不仅是区区一处后穴。  
“所谓的做爱……就应该是占有全部。”  
精灵将黏着润滑油的舌头塞进桑克瑞德嘴里，微微抿着嘴唇印上对方的软肉当是一个亲吻，而后便不带怜悯地卷住那块肉，配合阴茎插入的时刻咬上一下。  
“你连我的记忆都操过了。”桑克瑞德后撤着分开他们的嘴唇，舔去银丝挑衅地低笑。  
“我真心实意地否认这一点。”  
于里昂热不紧不慢地抽送着，反扭过男人的臂膀卡在会痛又不至于扭伤的角度上，夹在自己的胸脯和对方的背部之间，随着前端被裹紧而发出愉快的低吟。  
渐渐地他看到那男人把自己扭成一个极为奇怪的姿势，既能让于里昂热腾出的手轻易抚弄到乳头和垂在被单上的阴茎，亦不让体内的性器滑出肠道。精灵不合时宜地开始肖想在这具身体上加一些像是皮带之类的东西——他一发觉自己这么想，实际行动已经跟上了。  
他用自己的腰带把桑克瑞德的双手束缚起来再拉低，使男人能触及他们身体相接的位置，甚至掰着那男人的手指塞进他自己的后穴，在抽插的时候给桑克瑞德拨弄性器上的皮肤。  
他要求桑克瑞德“叫出来”，却一反目的一直堵着对方的唇舌，享受起被闷得发热的呻吟。  
跟性器与肉壁互相黏吻着的声音交叠起来，是人类原始而本能的体现。哪种乐器可以重现它们？没有哪种乐器可以重现它们。  
他推着男人的胸膛贴上床头，扯松绷带，跟粗糙的木质面一起摩擦着汗水和润滑油。布料一勒紧就勾出桑克瑞德肋侧泛红的肌肉，看得他两眼流露出捕食者对猎物仅存的一丝哀悯。  
等这一丝哀悯消退，那男人已在于里昂热手中翻折出再继续扭曲下去便会折断的姿态。桑克瑞德确实在痛，他用带有引诱的嗓音说自己很痛，听到于里昂热耳中就成了“再多、操、再多一点”。  
“请求应有礼貌。”于里昂热眯着眼，在桑克瑞德淌着体液的性器上揉捏，“比如……请想着我，想着我的手……请想象它们和乐器交叠，文明而优雅，诉说爱欲。”  
而桑克瑞德答道：“操。”  
所以于里昂热知趣地笑了笑，压低那男人的后脑吮吸起他颈部的皮肤与隆起的肌肉。  
在桑克瑞德的声音低落下去时精灵先忍住自己的欲望，松开困住男人手腕的皮带，缠住对方的性器搓弄起来。  
跟性器的温度相比那皮带可谓冷硬似刑具，却成功地让桑克瑞德醒过点神，声音复而高亢。精灵没让桑克瑞德逃掉，浇上新的润滑油拌着铃口渗出来的体液，控制着男人的手掌和自己一块折磨那根阴茎。节奏不快，他甚至还能在桑克瑞德的双囊上打出拍子——  
“唔、呃啊……”  
“很棒。想想看，是哪一种乐器能实现这样的操作？”  
“Urian——”  
“不、不不。”于里昂热捏住桑克瑞德的前端，好心地抽插了几下才松开手，“是‘Thancred’。”  
“咯——嗯嗯……”  
他趁桑克瑞德射出来的间隙吞掉对方高潮的叹息，捏紧皮带下微微抽搐着的阴茎，掐断自己脑海中的那根提琴弦。  
“噔”——地一声掐断，随后音符散乱起来，畅快地高歌起性欲。  
于里昂热第二次翻过男人的身躯，摸摸缝合起来的伤口，拿过早就不成样的绷带盖上，用自己的性器刮擦几下才插回原位。  
他看着桑克瑞德的眼角因高潮后再品尝到快感而渐渐浮起遮挡住神智的黑雾，猜想自己能让这层黑雾加深到什么程度。  
为了给自己一个惊喜，于里昂热将头抵在对方的胸前，沉下心只聆听男人乱不成调的呢喃和肉穴濡出的水声。

 

15.IQLITE-SUNSTIONE  
算上请假，于里昂热今天才是正式跟A.R.C总部报到。  
他提交给总部的第一份礼物便是“苍穹”割除人们进出精神网络的记忆灌注给机械人的芯片，试图制造出类人智能并加以操控，形成武装力量的报告。  
当然，这份报告中涉及A.R.C总部主机收集和篡改人类记忆的部分，在公开给Node 08公众时就被弱化成总部内部的利益纷争出卖用户数据，加上一份包庇黑帮作乱的工作人员名单佐证。  
而人们看到这份名单时，想不起他们是谁，就连这些人在地面上的邻居也记不清楚。iM社区的讨论轰轰烈烈地持续了一个多星期，全部以查无实据终结。  
人们只知道这份名单上涉及到的对象，不是死在黑帮内斗里就是被地面管理局逮捕入狱。一些怀疑是不是A.R.C总部狗咬狗的声音则被当做污蔑，遭到安全管理员的警告。  
桑克瑞德庆幸自己还在休假，能用单曲首发宣传转移人们对他到底有没有参与“塞人之口”警告工作的询问焦点。  
他对着于里昂热公布给A.R.C总部的报告发出冷笑，接进Cytus空间的工作室。  
那天之后，他就失去了那个不大的法外空间。在必须得给贾可和里奥尔另外做一个接头用的小程序之余，桑克瑞德试了试自己在总部主机里查阅情报的权限，发觉权限仍不高于3级，Cytus空间的工作室里甚至有总部告诫他不要继续乱来否则权限将会降至1级的贴条。  
他关掉了这个工作室，销毁里面被伪造过的乐器数据。  
但他保留了这个曾经存在于精神网络里的小房间的位址，放进Amber的封禁存储模块，打上了一个封条。  
「即便我们分离，这份心意却是相通的。」  
完成这一系列操作后桑克瑞德听到Amber老气横秋地提醒自己该吃药。  
“最大的败笔就是拿于里昂热做你的音源。”桑克瑞德关掉提醒，猛然又想起了什么，开口对Amber问道，“喂，如果你是真实存在的……你大概是什么样？”  
房间里响起一阵不协调的电流音，而后一只长着长耳朵、通体发着琥珀色亮光、形似猫咪却有三叉尾的古怪“生物”跳到了桑克瑞德面前。  
桑克瑞德怔然看了它半晌。  
“这不是那段没用的程序吗……”  
他脱力似地捂着脸，先是低声轻笑，又慢慢放大了笑声。  
“好吧，好吧。”等笑累了，桑克瑞德才按着自己的伤口喘气，“一贯只看着太阳的人，已经把自己投进深渊了。我也不能太消沉啊……”  
他让Amber靠近自己，指挥它跳到自己的膝盖上。虽然仅是接触不到人体的全息投影，但桑克瑞德还是仔细地微调好这个跳跃动作的数据，实现Amber蹲在人类膝头的姿态。  
桑克瑞德挠挠眼角想了想，拉出一张空白的谱面，打算先把于里昂热几天前弹过的钢琴曲记下来。  
可还没落笔他又发觉自己不太了解旧文明的记谱方法，只得扔下谱面，查看于里昂热从空中返回地面的时间。  
还有两个小时——桑克瑞德给贾可拨了个通讯。  
“喂，贾可。那架钢琴，麻烦想个法子帮我送来。”

 

END.

**Author's Note:**

> *依托音游Cytus II的Paro，世界观和专用语属于雷亚，角色属于SE，OOC属于我。  
> *保持角色原有种族不变。  
> *注意：本文所涉及剧情与Cytus II的原作剧情不存在任何关联与推测，仅套用世界观。小标题所涉及曲目分别出自Cytus II的PAFF、Xenon、ConneR和JOE、Cherry的曲包，文中所提创作虽根据剧情有所杜撰，但一切权利均归原曲作者。  
> *含R18内容，请未成年人回避。


End file.
